Pokevengers: Iron Man
by Irenasebold22
Summary: Hey guys so this story like Pokevengers Captain America is based on Feriowinds art and descriptions on tumblr. This story focuses on Iron Man and the bonds he's developed with his Pokemon as they face the Ten Rings and Iron Monger.
1. Chapter 1: Nine

**Hey guys so this story focuses on Iron Man and the bonds he developed with his Pokemon in his early years, starting with his dad's Ninetales! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nine

**Stark Mansion. March 1980**

Ninetale's shook all her tails happily walking inside Howards office. Her master just got back from a business trip last night and she was desperate for him to play with her. Howard looked up from his desk and saw his beige fox with a frisbee in her mouth. They used to play frisbee all the time there was one time when Howard and Nine played during a business meeting, but nowadays Howard hardly spent anytime with her. Nine nudged Howard's leg hoping to gain his attention, Howard didn't bother looking down at her.

"I'm busy Nine." But Nine was relentless and nudged his leg more she whined to add more effect.

Howard looked down suddenly, "Will you just…" Nine stopped and stepped back after hearing the harsh tone of his voice, Howard looked regretful right away. "I'm sorry Nine but I don't time to play right now. Go find Tony or Maria or Jarvis I bet they're not busy." Nine's eyes dropped and nodded her head

"Nine" The fox said in a sad tone, she walked out of her office and explored the large mansion looking for anyone to play with her. She didn't understand why her master didn't make time for her anymore, she understood that having a wife, son and a multi-million-dollar industry takes a lot of your time but that wasn't an excuse for his neglect. He didn't just neglect her but also his own son, Tony, she felt bad for the nine year old who has to work so hard to get his fathers attention.

She wandered around the house for five minutes with a frisbee in her mouth until she found Tony in the garage. The boy took after his father in terms of intellect, when he was only 4 he made his first circuit board and when he was 7 he built a V8 motorbike engine. Nine silently hoped that when he grew up he wouldn't have _all _aspects of his father. He was working on his latest invention until he saw Nine standing by the doorway with a frisbee in her mouth.

He walked towards her and petted her soft fur, "Hey Nine…dad couldn't play with you huh?" The fox sadly shook her head. "Yeah if it makes you feel any better he didn't bother seeing my new blueprints. I'm working on designs for a robot." Nine cocked her head, "It's not c3po but it's close, it's like a hand that'll hand me tools or a drink while I'm working. It's basically Jarvis but in a very ugly robot form." Nine grinned at the boy's bright mind and humor. "I'm thinking of calling it Dum-E."

Tony felt bad for his father's Pokémon and decided to right his dad's mistake, "Do you want to play?" Nine shot her head up as if shocked, "I need a break anyway, if I don't get out of this place soon I'll end up like dad." Tony said bitterly.

Tony and Nine went outside and played frisbee until Jarvis called them in for dinner.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but I wanted to focus on a moment when Tony and Nine bonded over Howards neglect. I hope you guys enjoyed this and there will be more chapters about Tony's early years when he met his Pokemon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Quid Pro Quo

Chapter 2: Quid Pro Quo

**Cambridge, Massachusetts. November 1986**

Ninetales was circling her new master and sniffing the air as they were walking because she couldn't wait to eat the Poké puffs Tony got for her. Tony was trying to keep the box of sweets in his hand as he tried not to step on any of her tails. They were heading to his apartment in MIT after finishing his invention for the MIT Robot Design Competition he bought sweets for him and Nine to celebrate although he was starting to regret it.

"If you don't stop that right now, I will give the puffs to the neighbor's Emolga you hate so much." Tony warned Nine and she got the message as she backed away. They were able to walk the rest of the way without Nine making a fuss.

Tony Stark was already completing his Junior year at MIT, a 16-year-old at one of the top schools in the nation sticks out like a sore thumb. Before he moved to Massachusetts, he insisted to his dad that Nine comes and lives with him. He and Nine were there for each other when Howard wasn't around which was often to their sadness. It didn't take much to convince his dad, he probably thought sending his son and Pokémon away was the happiest day of his life.

Tony and Nine walked into their large apartment preparing to devour their sweets. If there was one thing his dad was good for it's his money because instead of a dorm room Tony got a 2,000 sq. ft apartment with 3 bedrooms and 2 baths'. Tony set the pink box on top of the granite kitchen island to Nine's obvious joy. He set the 2 puffs on a small plate and put it in front of Nine while he held a cinnamon roll in his hand.

Nine prepared to devour the puffs, "Wait! First we make a toast." Nine saw Tony lifting the roll as if it was a glass. "A toast to our success and to getting to this apartment without painting the sidewalk with our sweets." Nine yipped happily and they both took a bite of their delicious pastries.

Suddenly a faint crash grabbed their attention, they stared at each other for a minute and then another crash came only louder. Nine immediately jumped in front of Tony ready to defend him from the intruder. "It sounds like it's coming from my workshop, what do you say to a sneak attack?" Nine nodded her head.

Tony pulled a gun from his locker under the sink and he and Nine proceeded slowly to confront their intruder. They were outside the door of the workshop, Tony and Nine gave a silent nod to each other and Tony kicked the door open.

"Freeze asshole!" suddenly the intruder dropped something, but they couldn't see him cause he was behind Tony's desk. "I'm warning you stand up and put your hands in the air, I wouldn't try anything if I were you cause I have a _very _protective Ninetales who'll burn you into thief kaboob." Nine growled angrily to confirm his statement. A moment passed until the intruder floated from behind the desk. Tony and Nine saw that the intruder was a Beldum. Tony lowered his weapon since a steel type doesn't stand a chance against Nine.

Tony was confused, "Huh it's a Beldum. What are your doing here?"

It said in a robotic voice, "Beldum Bel Beldum" Tony was quiet for a second.

"I didn't get any of that did you?" He turned to Nine who was confused on why her master was engaging with this intruder. While they looked at each other Beldum floated towards the bolts and screws that were on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Beldum proceeded to eat the metal objects and said happily, "Beldum"

Tony understood, "that's what you snuck in here for? Food?" Beldum nodded.

Tony smirked, "You could've just asked all of my inventions didn't exactly work the first time around. My machines failed to work the first time…and the second time…and occasionally a third. The point is I have a lot of failures just lying here in this room attracting more dust, if you were hungry you could've just asked." Nine could understand why Beldum would sneak in here for food. It's not like he could ask Tony in words he would understand.

"Of course I probably wouldn't have understood you." Beldum shook it's head and noticed a very tasty looking robot with a claw, "Nah ah ah ah ah ah! Dum-E is not on the menu! He may be a dumb piece of tech but he's _my _dumb piece of tech."

Beldum was disappointed but understood this robot held significance to this witty teenager. Tony sighed, "Listen why don't we make a deal?" Nine and Beldum looked at Tony confused as he grabbed a Pokéball from a drawer, "I capture you and whenever a machine fails on me I can let you eat it along with screws and bolts in between inventions." Beldum was shocked that this human would offer it a place to stay as well as food but why?

As if he could read its mind he added, "Think of it as a quid pro quo I get to throw away useless tech and you get a happy meal for free. So what do you say?" Beldum thought this through for a moment.

"Beldum! Bel!" It shook it's head happily.

"Great! Well to start things off I present the appetizers." He pulled a white sheet off that spread dust everywhere making Nine sneeze, "May I introduce Dum-E 1! It took me five tries for me to make that guy." On cue Dum-e waved at the Iron Ball Pokémon.

"Not my smartest robot but it's a work in progress. Now dig in!" Beldum's eyes sparkled at the sight of the slightly rusted thin robot and he started scarfing down the useless robot. Tony grinned in amusement while Nine sweat dropped at the greedy robot.

"I think we just made a new friend Nine!" Tony said enthusiastically, Nine simply sighed and shook her head in annoyance.

* * *

**I gave Tony a Beldum cause its called the _Iron _ball Pokemon. Don't worry guys I'll get to the first Iron Man movie in a couple of chapters till then theres some other pokemon that I've incorporated in Tony's past. The next chapter focuses on Tony _creating _a pokemon, you'll find out what it is when I post it. Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3: Making a new Friend

Chapter 3: Making a new Friend

**Stark Workshop. April 1992**

A year ago, Tony Stark inherited Stark Industries after his parents died, he was only 21 but he took his fathers company to new heights. His best friend, Rhodey, joined the air force and became a liaison between Stark Industries and the army. This made Tony the youngest billionaire in history. With help from his business partner Obadiah Stane, he revolutionized his company to make technology beyond their time and now he was close to doing something only few humans have succeeded, making a Pokémon.

Tony was in his workshop along with Nine and Metang who evolved from Beldum two years ago. He was in front of a computer inputting the algorithm code to bring a Pokémon to life when Rhodey walked in the room along with his Scizor. He looked around shocked at the clutter around the usually clean room. He saw Tony at his desk with bags under his eyes and sporting a five o'clock shadow. He sniffed the room and gagged.

"Tony I can tell your busy but even a billionaire with an IQ of over 200 would notice if something died in this room." Tony wasn't listening he was still pecking the keyboard until Rhodey clapped his hands.

Tony grinned, "Oh hey Rhodey! Glad you're here I need a witness for this." Nine and Metang glared at him and Tony realized his mistake, "A human witness I mean."

Rhodey bitterly said, "A witness to what? If it's your lack of hygiene I gotta tell even the Diglett's can smell it from underground." Rhodey gagged again and asked, "Seriously man when was the last time you showered or slept?"

Tony was observing his latest creation, "Oh sweet simple Rhodey, why sleep or bathe when you can create a Pokémon?"

"Because…wait what?" Rhodey wanted to know if he heard that last thing right, "Did you just say your _creating _a Pokémon?" Scizor cocked his steel head.

Tony was still typing and half listening to his friend, "That's right."

Rhodey suddenly had a disturbing thought in his head, "How?" he said that one word in an uneasy tone.

Tony smirked, "Relax even _I_ have standards, it's a little something that I dusted out of my dad's unfinished projects." He got up from his desk and walked around the model to make sure it was connected to the computer, "See in 1947 right after the ENIAC was completed Eckert and Mauchly thought that could make a Pokémon entirely out of programming code. They made models that would rely solely on code no food no air just numbers, but they failed spectacularly _every time!_"

Rhodey became interested, "Well how many times did they try?"

"On record 35 times"

"And what does this have to do with your father?"

Tony went back to the computer to input the last code, "Well a few months after their last epic failure they recruited my father and he took it cause…well who doesn't want to create another Pokémon? Anyway, dad tried to make the model work but for some reason it didn't, that reason was that they were held back by the technology of their time. Dad put it in his unfinished project files for a later date but then…"

Rhodey understood his friends silence and Tony perked up again to explain more.

"I looked through his files and this my friend is the only one that caught my eye."

Rhodey was still unconvinced, "Okay I'll buy this for a second, lets say that you do create a Pokémon then what? It can only be classified as a Pokémon if it was bred by _actual _Pokémon or if it has special moves how are you gonna spin this to whoever names the Pokémon a Pokémon?"

"That is an excellent question and as usual I have the answers. Magnemite and our buddy Metang here weren't classified as Pokémon cause their man made that was until the committee made it so that even inorganic creatures like them can be considered Pokémon cause they have special attacks like biological Pokémon. As for the moves I've programmed a new move that I think you'll like, conversion."

Rhodey was confused, "What's conversion?"

"It scans it's opponent's Pokémon and it changes its type to the opponent's type."

"It can mimic it's opponent's attack? Like a Ditto?"

Tony used words that Rhodey would understand, "Yes and no, see Ditto transforms completely when they see the Pokémon their against, except for those beady little eyes that creep me out, it can change its appearance, its type and its attacks, but this Pokémon doesn't. It can only copy the opponent's type once the opponent makes the first move then it analyzes the move and changes into the type of Pokémon that uses this move. It's quite simple really." Rhodey and Scizor looked at each other in confusion.

Rhodey scoffed, "Yeah simple is how you describe making a new Pokémon." Tony was still in front of the computer going over his algorithm for the 50th time to make sure it doesn't blow up his mansion.

Tony shot up from his desk and shouted, "Yes! I finally finished the coding I just need to transfer it to the model."

"What model?"

Tony grinned, "I'm glad you asked." He pulled Rhodey towards a white sheet covering something, "Lieutenant Colonel James Rupert Rhodes my best friend, my brother in arms and apprentice it gives me great pleasure- "

Rhodey interrupted, "Is the speech necessary man?"

Tony continued, "for you to be the second person who will witness the creation of quite possible the greatest Pokémon in history!" Tony pulled the sheet off, "Porygon!"

Rhodey looked at the model and saw a lot of flat surfaces covered in red and blue.

Rhodey asked, "What is this?"

"It's Porygon did you not listen to the speech I just graciously gave? What do you think?"

Rhodey stared at it for a moment, "You remember Elementary Geometry when the teacher would make you memorize every weird looking shape?"

Tony curled his lips, "I don't actually I skipped Elementary when I was 8."

Rhodey continued, "Well all those shapes it looks like you mashed them together and painted it red and blue."

"For your information I modeled it after a polygon and an origami. Why do you think I named it Porygon? And second it was either this or the model dad made originally."

"Which was?"

"A black orb with red eyes. If people wanted a Pokémon that looked like that they should get a Gastly who hasn't slept for 500 years."

Rhodey asked, "Don't you think it's a bit…flashy?"

"You call it flashy I call it being bold, now shall we reenact Frankenstein and bring this bad boy to life?"

"Wait are you absolutely sure this is safe?"

Tony teased, "Define safe?"

"What are the chances this thing will blow up the mansion _and _us?"

Tony reassured his friend, "Relax I've done the math a million and five times and if my math is right and it usually is there's a 76% chance that this thing will be brought to digital life."

Rhodey was still unsure, "What about the other 24%?"

"Those are the chances that this beautiful mansion along with us and our Pokémon will be blown to Timbuktu, which reminds me Nine!" Nine immediately stood up, "Why don't you show your good buddy Scizor the bunker room down the hall while me and Uncle Rhodey have some alone time." Nine nodded and showed Scizor the bunker.

"What about Metang?"

Tony was preparing to input the code, "I need it down here we need a shield, Met! As soon as I press enter you use light screen on all three of us got it?"

Metang shook his head, "Met!"

Rhodey was nervous, "I'm warning you if you kill me I'm gonna haunt your spoiled ass."

Tony quipped, "I look forward to seeing you in ghost form." He pressed enter and Metang used light screen and all of them waited for the results.

The code was already inside the model, some sparks flew out of it harmlessly, but then the model began to shake frightening them. The model made incoherent noises and shook uncontrollably for a minute causing the two men to duck on the floor and cover their ears. Suddenly a ding when off as if there was a timer and the shaking stopped. Tony and Rhodey heard nothing as they stood up and saw the model was still there and completely still.

"Stand down Met" Metang stopped its light screen and both men walked slowly towards the model.

Rhodey asked, "Did it work?"

"There's only one way to find out." Tony reached his hand towards it and gave it a light touch.

* * *

Porygon slowly opened it's eyes and the first thing it saw was a young man who looked shocked to say the least, it analyzed the man's face and it's system recognized him as Tony Stark, it's creator. Porygon was delighted to meet the man who brought it life, it floated in the air and circled the man thanking him. He saw another man named James Rhodes and a Metang. A Ninetales and Scizor entered the room gaping at him.

Tony finally said, "I did it, I actually did it."

James smirked and said, "Son of a bitch did it."

Tony slowly started laughing hysterically, "I did it! I created a brand-new Pokémon! Ha ha ha!" Tony hugged his friend and lifted his feet off the ground Nine and Metang chirped and jumped happily for their master. Tony stopped cheering and stood in front of his new Pokémon wanting to greet it.

"Sorry got a bit carried away, I'm Tony Stark and I'm your creator and master." Porygon yipped electronic sounds happily and shook its tail like a dog.

Tony was delighted about this to say the least and petted Porygon, "Welcome to the family Porygon!"

* * *

**Yes I decided to give Tony a Porygon. I think its unfair that a pokemon with so much potential was just thrown away and never seen again, so I thought that I would expose that potential in this story. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Last day of Freedom

Chapter 4: Last Day of Freedom

**Las Vegas. February 2009**

It's been 18 years since Tony Stark first took over his dad's company and things couldn't be better for him. While Tony's business reputation is outstanding since he's the richest man in the country his personal reputation speaks otherwise. When Tony wasn't working on his inventions or handling business matters, he was drinking and womanizing as much as Hugh Hefner.

Nine felt bad that Tony transformed into a young version of his father because she hoped he wouldn't turn out like him, despite this she still cared for her master and he still made time for her. Metagross evolved three years ago during a business trip in Sudan when terrorists were targeting Tony and Metang evolved to battle them since then Tony gave it the nickname "Claw" after the claws at the end of its legs. Even Porygon evolved after winning some battles with Obadiah and Rhodey, first he evolved into what Tony named Porygon 2 then he evolved again and Tony renamed him Porygon Z or Z as he likes to call his creation.

Tony Stark was supposed to accept the Apogee Award at Caesar's Palace, but he was busy. He was in the casino playing craps sandwiched between two women. Z was floating above the table excited about the outcome of the rolls, Nine was surrounded by people who found her absolutely adorable and Claw was busy eating a slot machine that Tony bought for him. They quickly noticed an agitated Rhodey with his Scizor going toward's Tony with the award that he supposed to receive.

Rhodey said, "You are unbelievable."

"Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?"

"Nobody roped me into anything! But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored." Nine and Claw felt bad for Rhodey having to suffer for Tony's absence, while Z chirped waiting for their master to roll the dice.

"Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?"

Rhodey presented him his award, "It's right here. Here you go."

Tony took it, "There it is. That was easy." He apologized, "I'm so sorry."

Rhodey let it go as usual, "Yeah, it's okay."

Tony looked at the award with little interest, "Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around." He handed it to one of the two women who left it on top of Claw.

Z whined, "Pory Porygon!"

Tony quipped to Rhodey, "Ah! See that you're getting my baby upset!" Tony was about to roll the dice to Z's delight, "We're gonna let it ride!"

Tony held his hand out to the woman so that she can blow on the dice, "Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something." Once she did that he tried to get Rhodey to do it too, "Okay, you, too."

Rhodey was having none of it, "I don't blow on a man's dice."

Tony and Z whined, "Come on, honey bear." Rhodey knocked his hand towards the table causing the dice to roll.

"There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And..." The dice showed two craps much to Z's disappointment who made a depleting sound.

"Two craps. Line away."

Rhodey felt no shame, "That's what happens." His Scizor was grinning at his master's joke.

Tony perked up, "Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up, William. Z perk up nobody likes a sore Pokémon."

* * *

Tony, Rhodey and their Pokémon exited the casino preparing to go home. They needed to rest for tomorrow cause Tony was gonna present to the Air Force the Jericho Missile in Afghanistan.

Rhodey said, "This is where I exit."

Tony kept walking towards his limo, "All right."

Rhodey confirmed with Tony, "Tomorrow, don't be late."

"Yeah, you can count on it."

Rhodey yelled, "I'm serious!"

"I know, I know." Tony handed his award to a Caesar street performer cause he already has a lot of those at home. Tony put Claw in his Pokéball cause he's too heavy for the limo unlike Nine and Z. Just as they were getting inside a blonde reporter along with her Glameow called out.

"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

Happy said, "She's cute."

Tony asked, "She's all right?" Tony and Nine greeted her, "Hi"

"Hi"

"Yeah. Okay, go."

Christine asked, "You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"

Tony joked, "Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." Nine grinned at the joke and looked at the suspicious looking woman.

"And what do you say to your other nickname? "The Merchant of Death"?"

Tony and Nine could already tell this interview was really a chance to degrade him, but Tony rehearsed the answers for these question, "That's not bad. Let me guess. Berkeley?"

Christine shot back, "Brown, actually."

Tony prepared to give his rehearsed speech while petting Nine, "Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."

Unfortunately, the reporter was onto him, "Rehearse that much?"

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."

"I can see that."

"I'd like to show you first-hand." Nine stared at her master incredulous that he was flirting with this distasteful woman.

Glameow wrapped himself around her masters legs, "All I want is a serious answer."

"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.""

"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks."

That crossed a line for Nine, "Nine!" Christine was taken back and took a step back while her Glameow was in front of her.

Tony stroked her fur to calm her down, "Don't be rude Nine, I'm a big boy and I think I can handle a reporter." Nine calmed down.

Tony continued, "My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. He made it so that soldiers could carry their Pokémon into battle. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."

Christine still wasn't budging, "And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering." Nine scowled at her.

Tony was getting annoyed, "Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops or the Pokémon Houses that we helped fund so that no Pokémon has to starve on account of dumbass trainer? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."

"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." Nine and Glameow sweat dropped as they both knew that look in their trainer's face.

* * *

Nine was in her king size bed trying to get some sleep, unfortunately her room was right next to Tony's. She could her those two kissing, tumbling off the bed and Tony cackling. Nine knew she wasn't gonna sleep tonight so she decided to go outside where Claw and Z were. Along the way she ran into Glameow who dismissed the fox in a rude manner. Nine sat next to Claw in front of the pool looking at the beautiful Malibu ocean.

Claw asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

Nine shook her head, "Not with those two going at it like Nidoking and Nidoqueen." Z floated next to them.

Nine said, "You two are lucky that your inorganic…you don't need sleep."

Claw grinned at it's friends dilemma, "Just give it another 8 hours and you'll be sleeping like a Snorlax in no time."

Z asked, "How long will Tony be in Afghanistan?"

Nine answered, "Including the plane ride to and from just four days. Why?"

Z looked down, "I just hope that he makes it back safe. It's the Middle East not Disney Land."

Nine dismissed its concerns, "He's been to the Middle East over dozens of times and he's always come back in one piece, besides Rhodey will be there along with over 50 soldiers. I think its safe to say he's in good hands."

Z said, "Logically I understand that but…"

"But what?"

"I just have this feeling that something might go terribly wrong."

Claw joined in, "Its probably just one of your circuits being out of order."

"Claw is right there's nothing to worry about, it's just 4 days what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Nine was sleeping in the corner of the kitchen when Pepper and Espeon walked in, Pepper was holding dry cleaned clothes no doubt for Tony's flavor of the night. Espeon went into the kitchen and levitated the coffee grounds into the machine for her master, Pepper smiles sympathetically at the exhausted fox.

"Kept you up all night did they?" Nine nodded.

Nine liked Pepper very much and Tony did as well, in fact she's the longest lasting assistant Tony's ever had. Tony and Nine respected her for being able to put up with him for years.

"Don't worry she'll be up any minute and you'll sleep in that bed that's twice the size of mine." Nine grinned at the witty woman and just then they heard light footsteps, "Time for me to take out the trash." Pepper and Espeon stood there in front of the reporter wearing Tony's shirt.

Christine called out, "Tony? Hey, Tony?" She then touched the screen on the wall meant for Tony to access Jarvis. After the real Jarvis died, Tony made an AI that he named after his beloved butler and made it so that it sounded like him and made sarcastic jokes like the prior. Nine thought that it wasn't quite the same as the real Jarvis but it was close.

Jarvis's robotic voice said, "You are not authorized to access this area."

Christine was shocked, "Jesus."

Pepper spoke while Nine hid in the kitchen and eavesdropped, "That's Jarvis. He runs the house. I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

Christine walked towards Pepper, "You must be the famous Pepper Potts."

"Indeed I am."

Christine said with a smug grin, "After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning."

Pepper kept a straight face and said in a stoic voice, "I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" Nine and Espeon grinned at their friend silently shading the vile blonde.

* * *

Tony was about ready to take his car and drive to the airstrip but first he needed to say bye to his Pokémon.

"All right Z don't even think about downloading any of Hammer Tech's codes or I will disinherit you, Claw I cannot stretch this enough _do not _eat Dum-E _or _U cause last time I came I was caught in the crossfire between you and Nine." Tony muttered, "It took 2 months for my eyebrows to grow back." Claw looked down in shame, Tony felt sympathetic and patted the poor Iron Leg Pokémon on the head, "and Nine you're the prison ward so make sure these two don't cause havoc kay?"

"Nine!" Nine nodded her head. Tony petted her head and rolled his luggage out the door.

"Take care babies see you in a few days." And with that Tony was already out the door unaware that his life was about to change forever.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys so I edited the story from last time after being informed on how Feriowind named Metagross in his art and I wanted to add that to the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: First day in Hell

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I had some homework this weekend to take care. Anyways this chapter is set when Tony gets kidnapped by the Ten Rings and he meets Yinsen. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Day in Hell

Tony wakes up in a dark room, his mind feels hazy and his body feels like it's been pulled apart. He pulls the long tube out of his nose and tries to reach for a drink when he saw that he wasn't alone, there was a bald man shaving in front of a small mirror and next to him was a Riolu. Tony tried reaching for the drink again only to feel a tug at his chest.

The stranger warned him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tony turned his head and saw a car battery that was directly connected to his chest. He panicked, tore off the badages and saw that something metallic and heavy was inserted in the middle of his chest to his horror.

After most of his shock died down Tony looked at the contraption with the mirror while Yinsen was making dinner and Riolu was making tea.

Tony asked, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"What I did? What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum. Here, want to see?" Yinsen held up a small jar, "I have a souvenir. Take a look." Yinsen handed it to Tony who saw a few sharp projectiles inside.

Yinsen continued, "I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."

Tony refocused on the machine in his chest, "What is this?"

Yinsen explained, "That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." Tony noticed a security camera aimed at him and his fellow hostage, "That's right. Smile." Riolu was simply mixing the herbs and sweets into the tea choosing not to engage this human.

Yinsen changed the subject, "We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."

Tony didn't recall meeting him, "I don't remember."

"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."

Riolu suddenly stood in front of Tony holding out a cup of tea to the shocked billionaire who had never seen an actual Riolu until now. Riolu aren't legendary or pseudo legendary but they were still rare especially in the wild. Tony wondered if the attack had caused him some brain damage and that he was imagining a rare Pokémon here of all places.

Yinsen noticed his shock and chuckled, "You're not hallucinating there's really a Riolu handing you tea, you should try it it's quite good she adds a little something that gives you more energy than Red Bull."

Tony was curious, "She?"

"Yes, can't you tell?" Tony really couldn't as he kept staring at the emanation Pokémon still holding the cup of tea towards him, "You probably don't know this but it's bad manners to refuse a lady offering you a drink."

Tony quit his creepy staring and took the tea from the lady who walked off towards Yinsen. He slowly took a sip from the warm cup and actually found it flavorful and slowly perking him up.

Tony looked at the Riolu, "Thanks' the tea's not bad." He put the cup down and asked Yinsen, "Where are we?" The next second they heard the slit on the door open and a man yelling in Arabic.

Yinsen said, "Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up." Riolu knew the procedure as well and stood up with her hands up. A group of men barged in armed with Stark weapons making Tony confused.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?"

Yinsen ordered, "Do you understand me? Do as I do." All of the men had a Houndour at their side to both intimidate them and fight off Riolu. She has an advantage over one Houndour but not against the seven right in front of her. A fat bearded man greets Tony in Arabic with only Yinsen and Riolu able to understand him, Yinsen translates for him.

"He says, "Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer "in the history of America."He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." The man hands Yinsen the photo of the missile, "This one."

Tony knew his answer right away, "I refuse." The man punches him in the face and shouts at the other's in Arabic which Yinsen and Riolu interpret as "Take him away, we'll need to persuade him some more." Tony was dragged out of the room along with Yinsen and Riolu.

* * *

While Riolu was still untrustworthy of the man who was considered the most famous mass murderer by the terrorist group, she couldn't help but cringe as she and Yinsen were witnesses of "persuading" Tony. They drowned him repeatedly hoping to show him that they mean business with Raza sadistically watching. Afterwards the three of them were dragged outside to show Tony that they had the resources for him to build the missile, Riolu sat on Yinsen's shoulder as Abu asked while Yinsen translated.

"He wants to know what you think."

Tony said, "I think you got a lot of my weapons." Yinsen translated to Abu and the terrorist continued.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."

Riolu knew better than anyone that neither Raza or Abu will let them walk away alive and she could see that this newcomer was smart enough to see that even as he shook Abu's hand.

The new human said in English so Abu wouldn't understand, "No, he won't."

Yinsen agreed, "No, he won't."

Riolu yipped, "No, he won't"

Back at the cave Tony was standing in front of a fire contemplating his predicament. Riolu and Yinsen sat next to him to see if he has a plan to get them out.

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

Tony bitterly stated, "Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" Riolu huffed in agreement hoping they got through to him as he maybe their ticket out of this hellhole.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school work but hopefully I can submit two or more chapters a week so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightmare

It's been three week's since Tony Stark was taken by the Ten Rings and Riolu and Yinsen worked together to save his life. The Ten Rings were able to get everything that Tony needed to build the missile, but little did they know that's not what Tony was gonna build. Tony was pulling apart one of his weapons leaving Yinsen and Riolu confused about his plan.

"You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process." But Tony continued pulling apart a rocket with his hands.

Tony got what he needed, "Okay, we don't need this." He threw away the piece of machinery away and let them see the small piece of metal that he extracted.

"What is that?" Riolu looked at it questionably.

"That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?" Yinsen and Riolu walked away to pull apart the next rocket to get the rest of the element.

While Yinsen tore the top off Riolu gave him a look that said _I don't think we should trust this guy_. Yinsen spoke to Riolu in Arabic so that Tony couldn't understand them.

"Do not give me that look, were not in a situation where we choose who we can trust. Despite this man's…reputation, he doesn't want to see his weapons in the hands of those bastards and we have to help him with whatever he has planned and hope it'll include you escaping with him, understand?" Riolu looked at the stranger questionably but nodded her head in agreement and went back to getting the rest of the element.

Tony looked on nervously as Yinsen carried the melted palladium, "Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this."

"Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?" Riolu held the molded cup so that it doesn't spill while Yinsen poured the chemical in.

Tony asked, "What do I call you?"

"My name is Yinsen."

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you." Yinsen was able to carefully put the liquid in.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Tony looked at Riolu, "What about you? You got a name?"

"I call her Rani; she likes that name." Rani ruffed in agreement

"Rani. cause it starts with an R?"

Yinsen nodded, "That and it's Hindi for queen if you've been with her as long as I have you'll see that she's just as powerful and stubborn as one." Rani ruffed and held her head high in an authoritarian manner to Tony and Yinsen's amusement.

"Easy your majesty I already have two woman back home who rule over me I don't need three." Tony smiled at the memory of both Nine and Pepper, he hopes that their taking his disappearance well.

Yinsen and Rani watched on as Tony was building a circular object connected to the lights. As soon as he turned it on all the lights in the room started flicking on and off and the machine was glowing a bright blue light. Yinsen and Rani looked at the object connected to Tony's chest in awe.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile."

"Rio?" Rani questioned.

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."

"But what could it generate?"

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."

Yinsen was amazed, "That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."

"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes." Yinsen and Rani looked at Tony curiously.

Tony took out his blueprints and piled them on the desk, "This is our ticket out of here." Rani looked curiously on Yinsen's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Flatten them out and look." Yinsen flattened the thin papers on the table and below the lamp the scribbles came together to form a single drawing of what looked to be a bulky and powerful robot.

"Rio!" Rani finally understood what this strangers plan was and silently admired his intelligence and strategy.

* * *

While playing a game Tony wanted to know more about his fellow prisoners, "You still haven't told me where you're from."

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?"

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?"

Tony answered sadly, "No."

"No? So you're a man who has everything and nothing."

Tony wanted to change the subject, "What about her?" Tony looked at the sleeping Rani in her bed, "What's her story?"

"I don't exactly know her entire story, but I think I have a small part of it."

"What do you mean you think? And what small part?"

Yinsen sat back, "We'll I first met her five months ago just outside the gates of Gulmira, she was passed out and exhausted. I carried her to my home and cared for her till she woke up, the next day the news said that some soldiers found over ten dead Lucario and Riolu just a few mountains over, when she saw the news I found her on the couch sobbing."

Tony understood, "It was her family and pack."

"Yes I came to that conclusion as well, it was too much of a coincidence that she ran to Gulmira exhausted on the same day her kind were found murdered."

"Did they find who did it?"

"If they did we wouldn't be in this hellhole right now."

Tony's mind went into shock, "They…"

"Yes our lovely friends outside the door massacred her family."

"How do you know?"

"Because when she saw Abu for the first time she nearly scratched his eyes out, his Houndour got her off him and bit her hard as a reminder for her to not do that again."

Tony didn't have much time to connect with Rhea as he did with Yinsen due to the emanation Pokémon avoiding him and clinging to Yinsen at all costs. Now he understood why, apart from Yinsen the only humans she has probably ever met either shed innocent blood of both humans and Pokémon or were too blind to notice that their weapons were responsible for that bloodshed. Tony looked over at the sleeping Rani and felt sorry for this poor creature who has to work for the people that made her an orphan, he knew too well what it felt like to have your parents die all of a sudden.

* * *

Rani tossed and turned in her springy bed as she was caught in a nightmare. She and her pack were on top of the mountains trying to escape a group of man carrying guns and shooting at them. She was in her fathers arms while her mother was trying to keep up due to being shot in the knee.

Her mother collapsed when they were on the side of the mountain, "Leave me here! Take her and keep her away from these monsters!"

Her mate didn't want to leave her, "We can make it I'll carry both of you."

"I will only slow you down, our daughter's life matters more than mine if you carry both of us it will slow you down and all of us will die!" She tearfully accepted her faith and pleaded with her love, "You can't save us both I want it to be me not her, if you love us both then you need to do this please!"

Rani looked and saw tears in her fathers usually stoic face and he reluctantly nodded his head.

Rani had tears in her eyes, "Mama no! Please get up!" She leaped off her father's arms and tried to hold her mother up but she was too heavy.

The Lucario mother hugged her daughter close for the last time and whispered in her ear, "Live your life to the fullest my darling, don't blame yourself this is my choice and my choice is to love you more than my own life that is every mothers choice…I love you." She let go and her father held her against him again. Her mother was out of sight but she heard a gunshot and knew what it meant, her heart broke it half right there.

The Lucario father ran to the other side of the mountain and went inside a cave when he saw a sliver of light hoping it was a shortcut. He reached the end of the cave and both of them were scared to see that there was a pile of rocks blocking the exit but he saw a small hole in the corner that the light was coming from.

He put Rani down, "You go first and then I'll go." Rani was able to fit through the small hole and waited on the other side for her father to come out too, but he wasn't to her fear.

"Papa! What are you waiting for come on!" Only Lucario's face was able to fit through the hole but not the rest of him.

"I can't get out."

"Okay then just knock the rocks back." Her small but slightly developed ears picked up lots of footsteps coming from the other side, she could tell that the bad men were getting close.

Lucario looked at his daughters face through the small hole, "There's not enough time, I need to keep them distracted long enough for you to run."

Rani couldn't believe her ears and shouted at her father, "No! No! Please don't make me lose you too!"

Lucario kept a stoic face to make it seem like he's not afraid for his daughter, "I'm sorry my darling but there's not enough time, run as fast as you can for as long as you can please."

Rani's eyes filled with tears again she didn't want to leave but her father was gonna fight them none the less and she'd rather not be here to see her father die especially if it's for her, "I love you papa."

"I love you my darling so much, now run!"

Rani ran on cue as fast as she could and faintly heard her father fighting the pack of Houndour as well as the man with guns, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she was running. Her feet pounded the desert sand all night desperate for a village or town to seek help from. She ran for seven hours until she was in front of a small town, it was already dawn. She couldn't register anything else as her heart was beating faster and her breath was rigged, her knees gave out and she fainted flat on her face.

Rani woke up in a cold sweat in the uncomfortable bed she was lying in, she looked around and saw Yinsen and Tony also asleep in their bed. She laid back down staring at the ceiling silently praying to Arceus that this Tony Stark can get her out of here and that she will have her chance to kill every single one of those killers.


	7. Chapter 7: Meanwhile

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while been kinda busy with school. I wrote this story to focus on Pepper and Nine back home while Tony was in the middle east, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meanwhile

**Malibu, California. March 2009**

It's been a month since Tony went missing and Nine was still waiting for her master to come home. She sat in front of the doorstep ready to greet Tony as soon as he returns…if he returns. Pepper and her Espeon, Eddie, arrived at the mansion to make sure that Nine eats something they were both surprised to see Happy along with his Pangoro in the kitchen preparing the saucers. Both of them had the same expressionless face that's why people call them Happy and Sunny as a joke.

"You don't have to be here Happy I can take care of Nine and the others on my own."

"I know but I decided to make myself useful, you need all the help you can get." Sunny was filling one of the saucers with mineral water while Happy was filling the other one with fresh fruit.

Pepper was worried about the situation, "How's Rhodey?"

"He's still in the middle east, hasn't found a lead on Tony yet."

"We'll let's hope that they both make it back in one piece." Pepper looks out the door to see Nine still sitting there looking at the driveway as if Tony will appear any second now, "She's been on that doorstep since Tony left, you think after a month she would take a hint."

"Well she's known Tony since he was born, they have a closer bond than most Pokémon have with their partners." Happy and Sunny headed out the front door to give Nine her lunch.

As soon as they were out of Nine's hearing Pepper expressed her worry for the fox, "I know that those two are close and she's the only woman who's stuck around with Tony the longest but she can't sit there for the rest of her life." Happy looked at her with a serious face, "What?"

Happy sat down at the chair as if preparing to tell her a story, "I read this story about a Ninetales owned by a Scottish soldier during the Anglo-Scottish Wars they went into battle together and the story said that they knew each other since his childhood."

Pepper nodded, "Okay and how does this involve Nine?"

"Well the soldier died in 1538 in battle, his Pokémon was at his house with his family when they heard the news. They didn't find a body so he was officially declared MIA, that gave the Ninetales hope that he was still out there. He waited at the front of the door thinking that his master would come back someday." Pepper looked over her shoulder through the glass door where Nine sat in front of, she knows that Ninetales live for almost a century due to the power that's stored in all of their tails and a disturbing question escaped her.

"How long did the soldiers Ninetales wait for him?"

"On record for 400 years." Pepper was shocked at how long the Pokémon waited for its owner

"Is it still…"

"No it died in the 1900's, old age."

Pepper sat down to process this, "So your saying that unless we find Tony dead or alive Nine's gonna waste hundreds of years in front of that step waiting for someone who might never come back?"

"It's sad but yeah, so let's keep our fingers crossed that he'll come back preferably alive." Pepper nodded they both know that Tony can be a pain in the ass but that doesn't mean he deserves to die.

Pepper stepped outside towards the pool, she took out her lure ball to let Diana swim in the pool for a bit, "Come out and have a swim Di." The beautiful Milotic came out of the ball and swan happily in the pool. Pepper smiled at her Pokémon; her place doesn't have a pool so she tries to get Diana in the Olympic size pool as much as she can. Her mind instantly flashed back to when she first got the tender Pokémon.

* * *

She was in the living room working out the logistics for a charity event in Stark Industries, she was planning to bribe the bartenders to give Tony apple cider or iced tea instead of champagne or scotch as she predicts he would. The last thing they want is for Tony to get drunk at a benefit to raise money for the make a wish foundation. Her Espeon, Eddie, was organizing the files with his psychic and making sure his master drinks water. She was writing on the papers when Tony walked in holding something behind his back.

"Morning Ms. Potts, Eddie."

"Morning Mr. Stark." Pepper said without taking her eyes off the paperwork.

"I was wondering if I could have your undivided attention for ten minutes?" Pepper and Eddie had confused looks on their faces, usually they were the ones trying to gain the eccentric billionaire's attention when it came to business matter.

"Usually I'm the one who asks you that."

"Espe" Eddie nodded.

"Well you're a better person than I am so hopefully you'll agree, work later talking now." Pepper rolled her eyes, put her work down and approached her boss.

"What can I help you with Mr. Stark?" Pepper said with a fake polite smile.

"Actually I don't need your help at the moment I just thought I'd give you a present."

Pepper raised her eyebrows, "My birthday isn't for a few months."

"It's not a birthday gift its more of a one-month anniversary gift."

"One-month anniversary?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah today's the day you've been my assistant for a full month."

"And that should be celebrated because?"

"Because none of my past assistants have lasted that long before quitting."

Pepper said in a sarcastic manner, "I can't imagine why."

"Neither can I, but since you're the only assistant that's been able to stick around this long here's your present." Tony brought his hands out and a Lure Ball was presented to the strawberry blonde.

Pepper eyed the ball curiously before taking it, "What's this?"

"It's a Lure Ball, you remember when I was out fishing with Obby last weekend? Well I caught this bad girl and thought _well this'll be a nice gift for a certain young and plucky assistant_."

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Is that the first thing you thought about me, plucky?"

Tony shrugged, "Plucky in a good way in your own way." Tony liked how this woman could keep up with his banter.

Pepper looked at the ball in her hands, "What did you catch me?"

Tony gestured towards the giant pool, "Let it out in the pool and find out."

Pepper let the mysterious Pokémon out of its ball and was surprised at the brown fish with dopey eyes and blue fins and tail that dived in the pool. Pepper didn't recognize this Pokémon do she assumed that Tony and Obadiah fished at a different coast.

"What is it?"

Tony explained, "It's called a Feebas it doesn't have many attacks or defenses but its average on speed which is good. It's basically a brown more useful version of Magikarp."

Pepper looked at the fish Pokémon in front of her conflicted on whether she should be grateful that Tony got her a foreign Pokémon or insulted that she got such an unattractive Pokémon that as useful as Magikarp the worst Pokémon. She looked at Eddie who shrugged at her silent conflict, Pepper looked at the fish and made a decision.

"I suppose when I'm here I can let it out in this pool?"

Tony nodded, "We'll it's a water Pokémon and your house doesn't have a pool so yeah…assuming your going to keep it."

Pepper shrugged, "Can't let a perfectly good _gift _go to waste, can I?"

"And that's why you're my longest lasting assistant, are you gonna name her?"

Pepper thought about it, "I think I'll call it Diana."

Tony asked, "After the princess?"

"She was my childhood idol."

"Course she was, smart quiet and powerful just like your new Pokémon." Pepper glared at her boss after his sarcastic comment, she might as well make the most of this new Pokémon.

Pepper took care of the fish Pokémon for the next few months with Eddie, she fed her treats and made her dive through hoops in the pool hoping to teach her useful moves. Diana was happy that she had a funny and kind woman for a master as most people saw her kind as turd colored Magikarp. It wasn't until month 3 that Pepper understood why Tony got her this fish.

She let her newly evolved Milotic out of its ball with Tony giving a smug smile to his annoyed assistant, "You knew she would evolve into this." Pepper said it as a statement rather than a question.

"Course I did, I'm not ten."

"Why didn't you tell me when you gave her?"

"Wanted it to be a surprise, was it?" Tony asked. Pepper was very surprised when her dopey fish evolved into the graceful and beautiful serpent that swam before them. Diana could sense her master's annoyance in the bearded man and "accidentally" splashed a wave of water towards the man soaking him. Pepper looked shocked at first then she snickered at her boss's misfortune, she could see Tony smiling.

* * *

She flashed back to the present with tears in her eyes reminiscing the fond memory. Eddie saw his master's sadness and comforted her by wrapping himself around her ankles. Pepper silently prayed to whoever was up there that Tony makes it back home safe.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Along

Chapter 8: Getting Along

Rani sat in front of the fire watching the flames produce sparks because it was the only entertainment allowed in here. Tony sat next to her to her silent annoyance, she still didn't trust this man enough to know that he wouldn't betray them. Yinsen was out of the cave for a short time to persuade Raza and Abu more time to work on the "missile". They were clever enough to make it seem like they were working on the weapon in front of the camera keeping their real invention out of the terrorist's view. They were almost done with the iron suit that Tony dubbed "mark 1". The emanation Pokémon and the billionaire sat there for what seemed like an hour silently watching the flames.

Tony broke the silence first, "Yinsen told me that your family was probably killed by the men outside our cage." Rani eyes widened in shock over how Yinsen figured out her tragic origins, "It that true?" Rani mourned her family for a moment before grimly nodding at the stranger's question.

"I'm sorry, my parents are dead too. They died when I was 21, they were on their way to the airport but their car hit a tree the impact killed them both." Rani felt sympathy for this man for the first time as he understands what it's like to lose your parents.

"I was close with my mom…dad not so much." Rani gave him a questioning look, "If you met my dad you would understand, he wasn't exactly the warm cuddly type." Rani gave a look saying _like father like son. _"He focused on his work all the time and when he wasn't focused on work, he was focused on _Captain America_." Tony said the heroes the name with disdain over how his father saw him as being more important than his own son.

"He didn't make a lot of time for me or Nine, Nine is or was his Ninetales now she's mine. He never told me he loved me and I'm pretty sure the happiest day of his life was sending me to boarding school." Rani saw his anger turn to grief and his eyes narrowed, "I didn't get to say goodbye to him, on the day they died we gave each other the cold shoulder after another one of our petty fights…he died thinking that his own son didn't love him." Rani expressed sadness because at least she got to say goodbye to her parents while Tony has to live the rest of his life wondering "what if".

"What I'm trying to say is that I get it, I know what its like to lose people that you love in an instant and you should know that your not alone in your misery were all pretty damn miserable down here. You, me and Yinsen we need each other to survive and get out of here so can you trust me enough to know that I'll do everything to get you out of here?" Rani was silent for a moment before standing up, putting her paw above the man hands and nodded.

* * *

**I know its short but i decided to make up for my brief absence with a short passage so hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

Chapter 9: Escape

It's month three for Tony Stark and his fellow prisoners since they met and have concocted a plan of escape. They are in the cave finishing up the final piece of the suit when the guard announces something from the other side stopping all three of them in their tracks. They follow the procedure and feel a chill in their spines when the leader Raza enters along with his equally terrifying Houndoom and Mandibuzz. Houndoom and Mandibuzz intimidate Rani in a corner while Raza chats with Tony and Yinsen.

"Relax." Raza says to both men who put their arms down. "The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn"

Raza asked Yinsen in Arabic, "Why have you failed me?"

"Were working. Diligently."

"I let you live. This is how you repay me?" Rani silently cursed the man who thinks they should be grateful to these murderers who imprisoned them.

Yinsen tried to convince the terrifying man, "It's' very complex. He's trying very hard." Raza however wasn't convinced.

"On his knees." Rani's heart skipped a beat as she knew what the madman intended for her friend, two of his men force him on his knees while Raza pokes at the fire nearby. Rani tries to move forward but Mandibuzz uses his leer attack to make her stand still while Houndoom tackles her to the ground preparing a flamethrower in case their master commands it. Despite not translating their words Tony could tell that their plan was on the brink of being exposed before they began it.

Raza was on to them, "You think I'm a fool? I'll get the truth."

"We're both working." Yinsen hoped to ease the monster's paranoia.

Raza held a red-hot piece of coal in the tongs he's holding and menacingly approached Yinsen, "Open your mouth." Rani could do nothing but whimper as she was angled to observe her friend being prepared for torture, she could tell that Tony was just as anxious for Yinsen.

Tony asked, "What does he want?"

"You think I'm a fool?" Raza asked Yinsen.

"What's going on?"

Raza ignored the billionaire and put the burning coal a few inches away from Yinsen's face, "Tell me the truth." Rani tried getting up but Houndoom's grip tightened up painfully.

Yinsen tried to keep up their act, "He's building your Jericho." But Raza was smarter than that

"Tell me the truth!"

"He's building your Jericho!" The coal was now a mere inch away from burning the man's mouth."

Tony was having none of it and took a few steps forward, "What do you want? A delivery date?" Unfortunately, the other men yelled and raised their guns at him as well as their Pokémon getting in attack mode. Tony saw that they needed him to build their weapon, so he decided to use it to his advantage to save Yinsen and Rani.

"I need them. Good assistants." He made his voice calm to give Raza the impression that he will use his fellow prisoners just like Raza is using him. His plan worked because Raza dropped the coal in front of Yinsen's face and commanded his Pokémon to release Rani who appears shaken by the experience.

"You have 'til tomorrow, to assemble my missile." With that Raza and his men exit the cave leaving the three prisoners to look at each other.

Yinsen spoke first, "Do we have everything we need for Raza tomorrow Stark?" He spoke in a vague manner to not raise the guard's suspicions, Rani looked at Tony with a questioning look wondering the same thing.

"Yes we do Yinsen, so let's not disappoint them."

* * *

Today was the day that their plan was to put in motion and the three of them could not be more nervous, nevertheless they are determined to escape their prison or at least die trying. Yinsen helped Tony put the heavy iron suit on while Rani was putting in the code for the power sequence. Tony was already in his suit minus the mask with Yinsen and Rani putting in the final touches.

"Okay? Can you move?" The suit was heavy but Tony was able to move his arms, "Okay, say it again."

"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right." Thanks to his near photographic memory Tony was able to memorize the steps towards the exit perfectly. Raza was onto them because a man ran to the door and demanded answers in Hungarian.

"Yinsen! Yinsen! Stark!"

"Say something. Say something back to him."

"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't- "Hungarian wasn't on the list of languages Rani and Yinsen understood.

"Then speak Hungarian."

"Okay. I know."

"What do you know?" Yinsen tried to seize the man in Hungarian but they weren't fools, fortunately Tony attached a makeshift bomb to the door so that anyone who enters will literally be blown away.

Tony was turned away from the door so he couldn't see the damage, "How'd that work?"

Rani was shocked at the amount of damage Tony was able to inflict from a small device, "Oh, my goodness. It worked all right."

"That's what I do." They went back to work at a fast pace as they know that Raza and his men will arrive any minute now.

"Let me finish this."

"Initialize the power sequence."

"Okay." While Yinsen was on the computer Rani was on Tony's shoulder's drilling some bolts in the suit.

"Now!

"Tell me. Tell me."

"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now."

"Yes."

"Talk to me. Tell me when you see it."

"I have it."

"Press Control "l"."

""I." Got it."

""I." "Enter."" Rani could hear the impeding footsteps towards them and worked faster towards the bolts, "Come over here and button me up."

"Okay. All right." Rani can't reach the chest so Yinsen has to do it, the three grew more anxious by the second.

"Every other hex bolt."

Yinsen said nervously, "They're coming!"

"Nothing pretty, just get it done. Just get it done."

"They're coming." Rani jumped off the suit and was ready to fight the men along with Tony.

"Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?"

"We need more time." Yinsen's desperate tone made Rani turn around to face him only to be met with a red light from a great ball held by Yinsen. Since a great ball is stronger than a Pokéball Rani wasn't able to resist capture.

Tony asked nervously, "Why did you put her in there?" Yinsen put the ball in a small pocket inside the suit

"I'm gonna go buy you some time."

Tony could see that Yinsen was planning a suicide attack, "Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan!" But the bald man didn't listen as he picked up the stray rifle and ran towards the heavily armed men, "Yinsen! Yinsen!"

* * *

Riolu was in another world inside the ball, the ball showed her the desert where she grew up surrounded by mountains. She could lightly hear gunshots form the outside and felt panicked for Tony and Yinsen, if Yinsen put her in her ball then that means he didn't want her to stop him from doing something dangerous.

_I'm not gonna stay here while my friends are out there fighting those murderer's, _Rani was surprised that she considered Tony her friend as well, but this wasn't the time to ponder. She focused all her energy on getting out of the ball, she knows that Pokémon can escape the ball by focusing on the outside world. She's imagining herself fighting Raza and his Pokémon and finally escaping that cave along with Tony and Yinsen. After a couple of minutes Rani burst out of the ball and found herself back in the dark cage.

She burst out just as Tony's suit was finally activated, she ran past him and the guards shooting at lightning speed. She must've been a blur to them as they didn't point and shoot her. Raza's Houndoom and Mandibuzz appeared in front of her.

Mandibuzz sneered, "Thought you could escape that easily did you?"

"We were able to fool your stupid master for months so yeah" Rani snapped back only to be met with a tackle attack from Houndoom, she quickly dodged it and hit Mandibuzz square on his beak. She ran as fast as she could to get to Yinsen, the other men ran past barely noticing as they were focused on the man with a heavy artillery suit. Unfortunately Houndoom tackled her from behind, Rani panicked beneath him her arms were held down and she looked up at the sinister looking dark Pokémon.

Houndoom darkly chuckled, "You three actually thought you could escape with a suit of armor and a baby Pokémon? You're just as pathetic as your parents and soon you'll be joining them." Rani was shaken with anger and grief and she screeched as loud as she could stopping Houndoom in his tracks. Houndoom crouched on the floor and covered his ears with his paws. Rani stopped screeching long enough to use focus punch and mega kick on the cruel dog.

"That's for my parents you bastard!" Rani resumed running towards the entrance and was stopped dead in her tracks to see Yinsen in the corner with a gunshot wound on his stomach. She ran towards him ignoring the man pointing a gun at them, Rani took his hand with tears in her eyes. _Not again…please Arceus not again!_ Rani heard large footsteps and saw Tony walking towards them.

Tony called out, "Yinsen!"

"Watch out!" The armed man shot at Tony only to be met with a missile that caused rocks to collapse on him. Tony crouched down hoping along with Rani that they can get their friend out of here alive.

Yinsen was getting weaker, "Stark."

"Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."

"This was always the plan, Stark." Rani was too sad to be mad at her friend for being willing to commit suicide.

"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up." Rani was confused as she saw Yinsen's family being killed by the Ten Rings.

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this. I want this. Protect Rani." Rani was touched that even close to death Yinsen wanted her to be safe, "and you protect him too." Rani nodded even with her vision being blurred by tears.

Tony promised as well, "I will. Thank you for saving me."

Yinsen spit his last words out, "Don't waste it. Don't waste your life Stark." Yinsen closed his eyes and passed in front of Tony and Rani. Tony heard the man outside and knew that they weren't done yet, Rani was too distressed over seeing her friend die to care.

"Come on we gotta move." Tony tried pulling her away from Yinsen's body, but she swatted his iron hands away, "Listen if we don't get out of here, they're not gonna keep us in a cage you understand? They're gonna kill us." Rani shook her head as if saying "just let me die" Tony felt sad for this little Pokémon who in her short life lost everyone she ever cared about, but he wasn't gonna leave her to die not after promising Yinsen he'd protect her.

"I know your upset I am too but if you're not gonna escape for you then do it for Yinsen…please." Rani was silent for a moment and realized that Yinsen didn't sacrifice his life for her to end hers in this hellhole. After calming down a bit she turned towards Tony and nodded her head.

"Okay, just hold on to my back and hope that none of the bullets go through the suit." Rani climbed onto his back and held on for dear life. Tony stomped towards the exit only to be met with numerous bullets, despite the shaking Rani was able to hold on and avoid the bullets.

After they ran out Tony said, "My turn." Rani looked over his shoulder to see Tony using his flamethrowers to burn the men as well as all his weapons. Despite snipers giving them some trouble Tony was able to ignite a bomb from the site and fly away with Rani holding onto his shoulder while the camp exploded. However, they only felt victorious for a few seconds as the flying mechanism's shortened and Rani slipped off his shoulders and landed in the sand a few miles away from the camp. The impact caused Rani to pass out.


	10. Chapter 10: Desert

Chapter 10: Desert

Tony slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of the desert inside his destroyed iron suit. He took off his mask and winced at the sunlight he was deprived of for months. Despite the flying mechanisms of his suit shorting out and causing him to impact in the sand, Tony felt proud of the suit that he built in a cave.

"Not bad" Tony said.

He suddenly remembered that this was a two-person trip, he rolled over expecting to find Rani under him only to find sand and bits of his suit. He looked around the vast desert frantically and his eyes spotted a sliver of blue in the sand approximately 100 ft from him. He used all his strength to stand up it hurt like hell, but he needed to get to Rani. He limped towards the blue spot for a few minutes and saw that it was Rani unconscious presumably from the fall. Not wanting to wake her he picked up the emanation Pokémon and looked around the desert hoping to find someone who could help.

"Well Rani hard parts over, now all we need to do is find someone with a phone in this god forsaken sand hole." Tony said in his usual sarcastic tone and proceeded to walk through the desert with a foreign Pokémon in his arms.

* * *

Rani slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the harsh light and found herself being carried in a human's arms. Her vision grew clearer and she recognized the human as Tony, suddenly her memory jogged back to when they escaped the cave, to when they crash landed in the desert, to…to when Yinsen died in front of them. The grief and anger that she bottled up was slowly coming out and burst when Tony spoke.

"Rani! Your okay we…had a little bit of a setback but otherwise were doing great." Rani didn't like that Tony said "we" as if they were still a team after Tony let Yinsen go on his suicide mission. She responded by using her underdeveloped but sharp canines on the billionaire's arm.

Tony instinctively dropped Rani, "Ahh! Son of a- "He looked at his arm and saw small bleeding holes resembling teeth marks on his forearm. Rani scratched Tony's upper arm when he was distracted much to his pain, Tony groaned in pain. Rani buried her anger back at the camp because they were in crisis mode but now that they were away from the Ten Rings Rani let all her emotions out.

Rani barked and howled fiercely at Tony telling him in her language that Yinsen saved his life only for Tony to not save his when he had the chance. Tony didn't need a translator to understand Rani's angry yowls and numbly took her lashing with his head bowed down. After a minute of howls Rani stared at her fellow prisoner who didn't even try to defend himself. Rani needed to be away from this man who constantly reminded her of the death of her only friend. She doesn't know if she'll survive this place on her own, but she knows she needs to be away from him. Tony looked up to see Rani turning around and stomping in the opposite direction Tony was going.

"Rani where are you going?"

"Rio!" Rani responded roughly.

"Rani! If we don't stick together, we don't have a chance of surviving out here!" but Rani kept stomping in the desert and Tony decided not to follow her hoping that she'll calm down and come back so that they can get help together.

Rani's spent half the day walking aimlessly through the desert and hasn't seen any humans so far. There are Fearow and Vullaby circling the cloudless skies no doubt waiting for Rani to die from the heat so they can have dinner. Also, there were some Diglett's and Sandshrew's that scurried off as soon as they saw her. This scorching hot desert is what Rani grew up with as a child so she knew she'd be fine, but she can't say the same for Tony.

Rani shook off her concern for the man from her head _he's not worth my time or energy, _Rani bitterly thought. She saw Tony do nothing as Yinsen was dying and as a result she lost yet another person she cared about.

In an instant her mind flashed back to when she and Yinsen first met. It was the day after her pack was murdered and she stumbled upon Gulmira. She woke up on a couch inside a house where she met a kind bald man as well as his wife and child. They nursed her back to health and for the next month she lived with them. She helped Yinsen with his work and played with his child when there was time. As if she was cursed by a Gengar from birth, the Ten Rings attacked the village and killed Yinsen's family in front of them. Rani was tackled by a Houndoom and his master, Raza, held a gun down at her. Raza told Yinsen to come with them and help them recreate the Jericho missile or Rani would be killed. After seeing his family die, Yinsen couldn't let Rani be murdered so he reluctantly agreed.

Rani felt bad about this for the following months in that cave and tried to make it up to him by being a diligent assistant. Despite Yinsen telling her that the attack had nothing to do with her Rani still wanted to help her friend in his time of need. It wasn't until two weeks after their capture that Raza and Abu brought in a man in a suit with shrapnel about to enter his heart. They ordered the two to save his life by any means necessary, knowing that the alternative was death they did everything they could to get the sharp objects out. They were able to remove some but not all of it so Yinsen decided to something unorthodox. They inserted an electromagnet directly above his heart to keep the shrapnel from entering his heart, its powered by a car battery. Rani internally cringed at inserting a machine to a living human, but it had to be done to keep the three prisoners alive.

Her mind then flashed to the following three months after they saved Tony's life aside from working on means of escaping the three of them supported each other in that god-awful camp. Before Tony arrived she and Yinsen would play a board game or cook with whatever ingredients they were given. She was wry of Tony in the beginning for good reasons due to his profession and dry attitude. After a while she saw that Tony was horrified over his weapons, that he built to defend against terrorist, were instead at the hands of them. When Tony opened up about his parent's dying she saw a different side to the man and empathized with his emotional turmoil. By that time she saw that underneath the sarcastic words and dry tone was a good man who was trying to make up for his misdeeds. It was by that time that Rani didn't just see Tony as a fellow hostage but as a friend…just the same as Yinsen.

She suddenly became struck with guilt over blaming Tony for something that Yinsen wanted from the start and leaving her last friend to defend himself in the desert. She ran in the direction that Tony was walking towards and hoped that she could find him in time. She ran for an hour with no luck, so she used her small but sharp nose to track Tony's scent. After living with him in that cave for months his scent isn't hard to miss, and she caught a faint metallic scent no doubt coming from his miniature arc reactor. She followed the scent for another hour and found her friend huddled up near a small pond filling his canteen. She slowly walked towards Tony who turned his head towards her and refocused on his canteen. Rani saw the scratches and bite marks on his arms and felt remorseful. She silently sat next to Tony in front of the pond.

"Couldn't stay away from my charm, could you?" Tony jokingly said hoping to break the ice but when he saw the remorseful Rani staring at the wounds she inflicted he felt guilty, "Don't worry I've had worse from other women." Rani slightly grinned at Tony's joke and looked up to see his face turning solemn.

"I'm sorry about Yinsen, if I had known what he planned I wouldn't have agreed to it I hope you know that." Rani nodded as if saying _I know you wouldn't have._ "He was a good man…a better man than me." Rani dropped her head as they both mourned their lost friend, after a silent moment Tony closed his canteen and stood up. Rani stood up as well looking up at the man with a question in her eyes saying _are we good? _

"Don't worry I don't usually hold grudges against Pokémon…unless they accidentally burn my eyebrows off in that case they get the silent treatment for a month." Tony grinned at the memory of him being in the crossfire between Nine and Claw.

He suddenly remembered the promise that he made Yinsen to protect Rani and to not waste his life, he looked at the emanation Pokémon, "Yinsen made me promise to protect you before he died, I want to keep that promise. You want to keep yours?" Rani looked serious for a moment and nodded her head, she wants to honor her friend and protect her other one no matter what it takes.

Dusk was suddenly here when Tony shoved the canteen inside his cargo pocket and wrapped his shirt around his head to block the sun, "It's gonna get dark soon we need to find shelter and get some rest before tomorrow." Rani nodded and followed Tony for another hour before they settled on the side of the boulder. They hoped that by tomorrow they would be found and return to civilization.

* * *

Tony and Rani spent the next day walking aimlessly through the sand hoping to find a village or at least one person. They hadn't eaten since the day they left the cave; they both know that the human and Pokémon body can last without food for three weeks as long as they had water. By the end of the day their canteen didn't even have a drip left. Even though she grew up in the desert Rani was still exhausted and walked as slow as Tony when they went up another hill.

They were tired and dehydrated and had little hope of actually finding someone in this desert. Just when all hope seemed lost, they heard a loud noise from behind them and saw two helicopters passing by to their delight.

"Hey!" Tony yelled while waving his arms.

"Rio!" Rani used all her remaining energy jumping and waving her arms, Tony cackled happily as the helicopters landed in front of them. Tony collapsed in the sand on his knees and Rani plopped on the sand on her belly. American soldiers ran up to them along with their fighting Pokémon, one African American man stood in front of Tony along with his Scizor and Charizard.

"How was the "fun-vee"?" The man asked to Tony's amusement and Rani's confusion. His Charizard picked up the exhausted Rani to take her to their on board Audino

"Next time, you ride with me, okay?" The man hugged Tony making it clear to Rani that the two of them were friends. Rani dozed off and fell asleep in the dragon's arm, feeling safe and happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Yep I decided to give Rhodey a Charizard after some suggestion from readers and realizing that he should have more than one pokemon. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter stay tuned for more!**


	11. Chapter 11: Home at Last

Chapter 11: Home at Last

Pepper and Happy were in the kitchen filling the saucers with food for Tony's Pokémon. One saucer had screws and bolts for Claw, a computer was imputed with code for Z and Nine was served mineral water and Pokémon food. Nine was still on the doorstep waiting for Tony to arrive to Pepper and Happy's sadness. Its been three months and they haven't been able to find Tony.

Rhodey calls them every now and then to give them updates on his search, the most interesting call was when he told them that he recently caught a wild Charizard. Rhodey told them a story about how during a routine search he stumbled upon a group of poachers trying to knock out their stolen Charizard with taser guns. He and Scizor fought the poachers and their Pokémon and successfully recovered the dragon. The Charizard was grateful for Rhodey saving his life so he decided to accompany him and Scizor on their journey. Eventually Rhodey claimed Charizard and nicknamed him Charlie after making sure he was willing to be his partner.

Pepper was outside petting Eddie with Diana in the pool overlooking the beautiful sunrise across the ocean when she got a call. She looked at the screen and saw Rhodey's name for the first time in two weeks.

Pepper answered the phone, "Hey Rhodey what's up?"

"We found him" Rhodey said immediately.

Pepper felt cold in her veins as she couldn't comprehend what Rhodey just said, "Yo-You found him? You found Tony?"

"Yeah" Pepper gasped and felt tears down her cheeks which made Eddie and Diana concerned.

Pepper sniffed back tears, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, his arm's broken and he has some bruises but otherwise he's in one piece."

"When's he coming home?"

"This afternoon were flying back right now I thought you should be the first to know. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah" She heard shuffling on the other end and a familiar voice nearly tore her up inside.

"Miss me Ms. Potts?" Tony said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Hardly I was getting used to not hearing your annoying voice." Pepper said in an attempt to make it seem that she didn't miss Tony.

"Well sorry to disappoint but your gonna be hearing my voice more than ever in the future…How's Nine? How are the others?" Tony asked unusually serious.

"She's outside of your door waiting for you to come home."

"She's been waiting for me for three months. Wow and I thought the fangirls were hardcore and what about Claw? Z?"

"Their fine they've missed you especially Z, he whined all day when they told us you went missing."

"I'll give him some new codes to make up for it." Pepper heard shaking in the background and felt worried.

"Tony! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just hit a little bit of turbulence. Right well I should go the pilot say's we can't talk on the phone for long so I'll see you at around 4 okay?"

"Okay I'll get Happy and the others to come too."

"Great see you soon."

"Bye" Pepper hung up and sobbed quietly with Eddie wrapping himself around her ankles and Diana standing next to her with comforting eyes, "I'm okay guys its just…Tony's alive."

Pepper went to the front of the door to tell Nine, "Nine Rhodey just called, they found Tony he's alive, he's coming home." Nine looked up shocked and jumped around screeching happily to Pepper's amusement.

* * *

Pepper and Nine stood nervously at the airstrip praying that this wasn't some sick trick from God or Arceus. A giant military aircraft slowly opened its large doors to reveal Tony and Rhodey inside to Nine and Peppers delight. A Riolu was being carried away on a stretcher no doubt to the Pokémon Center. Rhodey helped Tony down the steep walkway and Nine ran up to him in excitement. She wagged all her tails when she was in front of Tony who smiled at her and affectionately petted her while they walked the rest of the way towards Pepper whose eyes were visibly red and puffy from crying.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" Tony amusingly said.

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Pepper said not wanting to be vulnerable in front of her dearly missed boss.

"Yeah, vacations over." The three of them went inside the car with Happy driving. Nine was in the middle seat with her head on her masters lap.

"Where to, sir?" Happy asked with Sunny on the passenger seat.

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy."

"No." Tony said to Nine and Pepper's shock.

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital."

"Nine" Nine nodded her head.

"No is a complete answer." Tony was stubborn.

"The doctor has to look at you."

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other..." Nine sweat dropped at the innuendo

"That's enough of that."

"...is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now." Nine's lifted her head curious at her master wanting to talk to a group of reporters immediately after he was rescued.

"Call for a press conference?" Pepper asked shocked

"Yeah."

"What on earth for?"

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first" Since Happy was technically on Tony's payroll he was inclined to take his orders as he drove with Nine and Pepper confused on what Tony plans to tell the press.

* * *

After the press conference Tony stood at the Pokémon Center in Los Angeles hoping to find Rani. After they landed Rani was taken away on a stretcher no doubt exhausted from the desert and being held captive for three months. Nine walked along side him still reeling from the shock of Tony closing the weapons division down. Claw and Z were back at the mansion waiting for Tony. Nine was curious on what they were doing there and gave a questioning look at Tony who gave an answer.

"Were here to see an old friend, it wont take long…hopefully."

Tony and Nine looked through the glass windows seeing countless Pikachu's, Eevee's, and the standard starter Pokémon's ten year old's are given, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Rani sitting up on a hospital bed while being tended to by a nurse and her Audino. He felt a tap on his shoulder turned around and saw a man in a lab coat standing in front of him.

"Hello I'm Dr. Jenkins I'm head of the research lab here at the center, can I just say it is an honor to meet you Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony Mr. Stark makes it sound too official."

"What can I do for you Tony?"

Tony turned his attention to Rani who noticed him on the other side but stayed cool as a cucumber to not appear overexcited, "I'm here to see a friend."

"Of course the officers who brought it in said that you two were found together in Afghanistan."

"She" Tony corrected.

"Sorry?"

"She's a she not an "it" can't you tell?" Tony said to the confused doctor.

"Not as much as you can but thank you for informing me."

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"She's doing just fine, despite the…circumstances she's very healthy and there's no visible or internal injuries that we weren't able to treat."

"Good so what happens to her now?" Tony wanted to know what their usual procedure was for treating a rare Pokémon like Riolu.

"Well we keep her under observation for the next few days make sure that she gets all the nutrients she needs and afterwards I will take her to my lab to do research on her kind."

Tony frowned upon this after everything Rani went through the last thing she needed was to be under a microscope, "So you plan to use her as a lab Rattata?"

"I assure you Mr- Tony that I will treat her well as I've done with other Pokémon. I don't see an opportunity like this happening again so from a scientist's point of view I ask that you understand where I'm coming from."

"I understand Dr. Jenkins but I also ask that you understand that that creature in there has been through more in her short life than a normal person faces in one lifetime and that being confined in a lab isn't the way to move forward. I didn't come here just to see Rani I also came here to take her to my house where she will live." Nine snapped her head up at yet another one of Tony's life changing decisions, whatever happened to him in Afghanistan clearly changed him Nine hopes it was for the best.

Dr. Jenkins jaw dropped from shock, "Um I admire you wanting to give…Rani a good home but seeing as she not officially your Pokémon-"

"Sure she is." Tony pulled out a miniature great ball from his pocket aside from the miniature arc reactor it's the one thing from Afghanistan he brought back, "See this is her Pokéball and by law that makes me her master and not you."

The doctor still not convinced crossed his arm, "Prove it."

"Follow me" Tony held the door for the doctor and they all entered Rani's room to the nurse's and her Audino's confusion.

"Excuse me you can't just barge in here without an appointment." The nurse scolded.

"Audino!" the Audino was equally annoyed.

"It's all right Tina he's with me." Jenkins explained.

Tony approached the bed where Rani was sitting up, "You feeling all right?"

"Rio" Rani nodded she looked at the beige fox who curtly nodded at the pre evolved Pokémon.

"Good cause I need to do something before we get out of here." Tony pressed the button and pointed the great ball at Rani who stood still and confused, "Return!" The red light surrounded Rani and she stayed inside the ball for a few moments without any signs of resistance.

The doctor sighed, "Okay I believe you; you can let her out now." Tony threw the ball in the air and Rani appeared on the bed again and yipped. "We should discuss this outside."

Tony agreed, "Good idea." He turned towards the nurse, her Audino and Rani, "Ladies." He and the doctor walked outside and sat opposite each other in the visitors lounge while Nine was sitting on the floor next to Tony.

Tony looked at the doctor who seemed disappointed at being denied the chance to observe a rare and foreign Pokémon, "I'm sorry to take her away from you doc but I've been with her in a cave for three months so I think that gives me an idea of what's good for her."

"You were held prisoner with her for the past few months?" No one knows all the details except that Tony and Rani were found in the desert together.

"…Yeah along with another man." Nine was confused.

The doctor was curious, "But only the two of you were found what happened…" Tony replied with a sad look in his eyes that told Nine that the men died during that time and doctor nodded respectfully, "I see."

"Before it happened, I made him a promise that I would take care of Rani and I intend to keep it." Nine was shocked at seeing how much her friend had changed after a few months and felt sad that he probably had to witness his fellow hostage being killed.

"I can see why you want to take her home you care for her very much and want to honor your friend. I understand your need to take care of Rani so I will allow you to take her to your home."

Tony stood up ready to leave, "Thanks doc."

The doctor stood up as well, "On one condition." Tony silently cursed as well as Nine who wanted to take her master back home to rest, "I still very much want to do research on her species and seeing as how I can't do it in my lab I propose that I stop by every now and then for observation."

Tony thought this out for a moments, "All right I can live with that just don't try and steal anything."

The man chuckled, "I won't" they shook hands in agreement.

* * *

Rani entered the lavish Malibu mansion with her eyes wandering over the beautiful building.

"Welcome home sir." A voice suddenly said Rani looked around but didn't find the man who spoke.

"That's Jarvis he's an AI I built." Rani looked up at Tony cocking her head in question.

"AI stand for artificial intelligence, its like a computer but with a mind of its own, Jarvis stand for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System." Rani narrowed her eyes at the silly acronym, "Don't look at me like that like you would've come up with a better name." Nine was personally glad to have another woman in the house who wasn't there just for one night or because she was paid to be there.

A floating shape appeared out of nowhere and circled Tony happily who petted him affectionately, "This is Z I made him down in the basement." Rani choose to ignore that last statement and simply stared at the unique Pokémon, "Z meet Rani the newest addition to the family." Z was happy at having another sibling as he circled around the confused baby Pokémon.

A computer voice came out of him, "I'm so pleased to meet you I've always wanted a little sister!" A large metal monster came to the living room to Rani's fright who hid behind Nine.

"What is that thing?" Rani asked.

"That's Claw, he looks scary on the outside but he won't hurt you." Nine explained to a still scared Rani, "Go up to him and say hi." Nine nudged Rani forward who took a step forward in front of Claw.

She looked up at the metal Pokémon and timidly said, "He-hello I'm Rani"

"I'm Claw are you our newest housemate?" Rani nodded, "Then welcome home! Do you want to take a ride on top of my head?" Tony stood back and observed what was going on.

"Are you sure? Won't I be too heavy for you?" Rani was shocked at how welcoming this monstrous looking Pokémon was.

"Not at all I once lifted an 18-wheeler on my head without breaking an oil so I think I can carry you." Rani mentally shrugged and tentatively climbed on top of the iron Pokémon's head, she found it to be strangely comfortable.

Tony finally said something, "Okay now that the introductions are out of the way how about we show our newest member to her room." They all nodded with Rani for the first time in months starting to feel safe and at home.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys I hope that this makes up for it. I decided to call Z and Claw him and he cuz it was getting a bit boring hope you guys enjoy! R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Catching Up

**AN: Hi guys soooo sorry for the late update it's just schoolwork got in the way but I'm here with a new chapter that I hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Catching Up

Rani was floating on top of Claw in the swimming pool when she saw a familiar looking Charizard and Scizor flying to the front steps leading to the mansion. Curious over the surprise visit she jumped off Claw's head and climbed the stair along with them.

"What are you two doing here?" Rani asked, she then noticed that Charlie was carrying a large pink box and Scizor was carrying a packet of mineral water.

"Rhodey wanted all of us to meet and catch up with Tony after…" Scizor stopped his sentence short for fear of triggering Rani's bad memories.

"Its okay I'm not gonna break down every time my imprisonment is mentioned." Rani spoke the truth because the last three days in Tony's care has allowed her to start accepting that she can't change the terrible things that happened to her and to start moving forward to what the future has to offer. Claw floated above them making it to the front door before them.

"What's in the pink box?" Rani asked.

"Just pokepuffs and poffins" Charlie answered.

Rani gave a questioning look, "Pokepuffs?" Charlie was shocked that a Pokémon never heard of pokepuffs.

"Their basically sweet bread but for Pokémon, haven't you ever had one?" Scizor asked.

"My diet back in the middle east consisted of meat, vegetables, fruits and occasionally pecha berries." Rani explained.

Charlie nodded, "well you're going to love these as soon as they hit your taste buds, you'll feel like you've died and gone to dessert heaven." The three of them stopped in front of the door and are soon met with Tony.

* * *

Tony opened the backdoor and stared at his best friends impressive new Pokémon with silent awe. As far as every scientist was concerned Charizard and Kingdra were as close to dragon Pokémon as Earth would encounter.

There are myths and stories of how there were multiple dragon Pokémon living on Earth until they found the humans to be so desperate for dragon Pokémon that they would require them by any means necessary even murdering humans and Pokémon alike. The dragons didn't like being the reasons for bloodshed, so they all flew into the vastness of space hoping to find more benevolent trainers. No one ever knew if this was true or just a midwife's tale but that didn't stop them from looking at paintings of Dragonite and Salamence with amazement.

Tony stepped aside to let all four Pokémon in and wondered when Rhodey would get here. As if he heard his thoughts the doorbell rang. Tony opened it and was pleased to see his lifelong friend carrying Chinese.

"there better be fortune cookies in their cause I think I'm gonna need some lottery numbers." Tony quipped.

Rhodey grinned, "dude even a broke version of you is still able to afford a few jaguars."

"just a few?" Tony grinned, "It's good seeing you buddy." Tony and Rhodey did a manly hug and pat on the back, they went into the living room to eat and catch up.

"So, tell me how you got Smaug here" Tony asked when he was half done with his noodles, Charlie was sitting on the other side of the living room with Scizor and the others eating Poképuffs. Rani eyes sparkled as she ate the delicious sweets with Scizor and Charlie grinning at her innocence.

"I got Charlie while you were gone, I was searching for you and rescued the big guy from some poachers in Iraq. I officially became his master last month." Rhodey grinned at the dragon who was conversing with Rani and Scizor.

"And you decided to call him Charlie?" Tony questioned.

"Give me a break man I was too busy looking for you to come up with a good name"

"Rawr!" Charlie lashed at the insult making Scizor and Rani jump a little.

Rhodey saw the trouble he inadvertently caused and sought to rectify it, "And I'm glad that I picked a great name like Charlie despite the stress I was in." Charlie grinned and continued to eat with the other Pokémon.

"Nice save." Tony whispered as he ate the rest of his food.

"On to more important stuff, you're not really going to shut down your weapon division, are you? I mean its just a publicity thing, right?" Tony knew that Rhodey was going to ask that question after his not so mild reaction at the press conference and was dreading the question since then.

"I'm serious as hell Rhodey, I'm not gonna manufacture weapons just to see them being used by terrorists." Tony said in a serious tone.

"Tony, I know the last few months have been…difficult but you need to think through a decision as big as this."

Tony decided to go straight to the point in this argument "Let me stop you right there. I have thought this through…for the past three months in that god forsaken rock I have thought about nothing but how my decisions affect the world. When my dad-built weapons for the military, he wanted to make the world a better place for the little guy. I know I didn't see my dad as the best role model, God rest his pickled soul, but the work that he did helped save millions. When I was down there, I saw my weapons being used to _kill _millions. I'm not gonna see that happen again when there are other ways for me to make the world a better place. As my best friend I hope you understand that."

Rhodey sat back and sighed, "I get it Tony, I do but you have to see this from my perspective, what's gonna happen to me and my men if we go out there without Stark weapons behind us?"

Nine hopped on the couch and put her head on Tony's lap "You'll manage just fine, aren't the air force supposed to have stubborn men?" Tony joked while scratching behind Nine's ears.

"I'm being serious here and for once you should be too."

"Look it's not like Stark Industries is the only company that makes military weapons, you'll find another manufacturer even _Hammer Tech_ will support you guys." Tony says the companies name in disdain due to his rivalry with founder Justin Hammer, even Nine shuddered at the thought of that vain ass taking Tony's job.

"Never in my entire life did I think you would use "Hammer", "support" and "you" in the same sentence. Are you sure they didn't brainwash you or anything?" Rhodey said incredulous of how his friend changed so much. "What about the workers? There are thousands of people in the factories, what's gonna happen to them to their families?"

Tony stroked Nine's back as she hummed happily, "Each of the workers will have a 6-figure pension and a good recommendation for their job searches. Now if you just came here to try and change my mind I'll suggest you leave and save yourself the trouble." He was starting to get tired of his friend trying to change his mind. There was a silent moment between the two before Rhodey got up.

"Come on boys were heading home." Charlie and Scizor scurried off to the patio window and both Pokémon flew out presumably to Rhodey's home.

When Rhodey was opening the door he turned and said, "I'm glad your back, I'll see you later Tony" Tony nodded and plopped on the couch when Rhodey finally left with Rani and Nine joining him.

Nine licked his face to comfort him, "Thanks Nine, there's nothing more comforting than kisses from a beautiful lady." Tony said amusingly as he contemplated what his plans for the future were.

* * *

When Rani first saw the Poképuffs she never saw something so delicious looking, "Are Poképuffs good?"

"Yes, their like bits of heaven on bread just don't eat too much otherwise you'll barely move in battle." Scizor explained.

Charlie sat down on the floor with them, "It's true, first time I tried them I kept eating until I gained three pounds…I'm still working on losing them." Charlie shamefully said as he ate a bowl of pecha berries.

Rani hesitantly held the pastry in front of her almost afraid to take a bite, "it's a puff not poison." Charlie tried assuring the innocent Pokémon.

Rani put the pastry in her mouth and chewed it slowly, soon her taste buds were taken over by the sweet sensation. Her eyes sparkled as she said, "It's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten!" She grabbed another one while Scizor and Charlie grinned in amusement.

"So, tell me how you got Smaug here" Tony asked regarding Charlie.

"Smaug?" Charlie asked.

"I think it's a Star Trek reference." Scizor answered.

"What's Star Trek?" Rani asked earning a confused look from her new friends.

"I got Charlie while you were gone, I was searching for you and rescued the big guy from some poachers in Iraq. I officially became his master last month."

"And you decided to call him Charlie?"

"Give me a break man I was too busy looking for you to come up with a good name"

"Hey!" Charlie roared shocking Scizor and Rani.

"And I'm glad that I picked a great name like Charlie despite the stress I was in." Charlie calmed down and continued eating.

Rani couldn't help but overhear how Rhodey was against Tony shutting his weapons down, "Why is Rhodey trying to get Tony to make weapons again?"

"Because he's in the same air force that Tony supplied for." Scizor explained, "He just doesn't want the military to be vulnerable against the terrorists."

"We'll those same terrorists got their hands on Tony's guns and tried to recreate a deadly missile to kill countless people and Pokémon." Rani said bitterly.

"It's not that Rhodey doesn't care about innocent people being killed it's just that he doesn't want to see any good men lose their lives because they're not armed with more advanced weapons." Charlie said in defense of his master.

"I get that but the decision is Tony's and Rhodey should respect his decision as his friend." During this conversation she could hear Tony and Rhodey arguing, she could tell that Rhodey was a good guy even though his views clash with hers. She was pleased at how Tony was determined to mark his legacy as more than just a weapons seller. She could tell that Tony cared for his Pokémon due to seeing him with Nine, Claw and Z. All three of them were very welcoming and patiently taught her what this country has to offer. She was especially intrigued by this Captain America and his Growlithe that Tony's dad worked with even though he died over 50 years ago. The tension between the two was getting to the point that Tony asked Rhodey to leave even though Rani was just getting acquainted with his Pokémon.

Charlie and Scizor stood up, "We'll see you later Rani it was nice to meet you." Charlie said.

"Don't worry I've known those two for years and they always make up after every fight." Scizor reassured, "See you around." Rani saw the two fly out into the sky in awe. She sat on the couch with Tony and Nine jumped on to lick their master's face.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and yes there are dragon pokemon in space (a little sneak peek for GOTG ;)) **


	13. Chapter 13: Pepper and Rhodey

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I promise I'll come back with more asap. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Pepper and Rhodey

A few days after Rhodey's visit, Pepper stopped by to take care of Tony's work while he's down in the workshop avoiding society and the press as suggested by Obadiah. She and Eddie were sitting in the living room taking calls while Jim Cramer was on the screen trash talking Tony.

"Stark Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready?" Sell, sell, sell! Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells?" Pepper sighed at the crude host while Eddie rolled his purple eyes.

"Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan!" Cramer then broke a coffee mug with a bat, "Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!" His words were cut off when Tony called Pepper.

"Pepper. How big are your hands?"

Pepper lowered the volume to focus on her boss, "What?"

"How big are your hands?" Tony asked a second time.

"I don't understand why..."

"Get down here. I need you." Pepper gave a confused look at Eddie who nodded that he would take care of her work down here.

As soon as she entered the workshop Pepper was shocked at the circular device that was in the center of Tony's chest. Nine and Rani were right next to him presumably for moral support while Claw was eating an unknown machine and Z was connected to a computer for his daily codes.

"Hey." Tony was in the chair holding another similar looking device, "Let's see them. Show me your hands. Let's see them." Pepper proceeded to show her hands.

"Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed. I just need your help for a sec."

"Oh, my God, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?" While Tony was explaining the Mini arc reactor to Pepper, Nine turned to Rani to ask her about their master's state.

"So you were there when he had that…thing inserted in him?" The fox asked.

"I wasn't just there I helped put it in him." Rani answered much to Nine's shock.

"How did you do that?"

"Very carefully" They both stopped when Tony asked Pepper for a big favor.

"I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out."

"Is it safe?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it should be fine. It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes "beep.""

Pepper didn't understand the reference, "What do you mean, "Operation"?"

"It's just a game, never mind." Tony started telling Pepper what to do, "Just gently lift the wire. Okay? Great. Okay." Nine and Rani stood nervously as their master left his life in the hands of his assistant.

However, Pepper had doubts and took her hand back, "You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this."

"No, you're fine." Tony reassured Pepper, "You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great." Nine and Rani shared a knowing glance over how Tony complimented Pepper, "Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm..."

Pepper decided to do it after all "Okay, okay."

Tony finished his sentenced, "I really need your help here."

"Okay." Pepper put her hand through the tiny hole and was disgusted when she felt a gooey like substance, "Oh, there's pus!" While Pepper and Tony were busy, Nine wanted to know more about the device in her friends chest from Rani.

"So that mini arc keeps the shrapnel out of his heart?" Nine asked.

"That's right, Yinsen and I used a car battery the first time to power it but then Tony ma-" Rani stopped short when a buzzing sound startled them both.

"sides when you're coming out!" Tony yelled in pain.

Pepper apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"That's what I was trying to tell you before. Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't...There's a magnet at the end of it! That was it. You just pulled it out." Rani panicked and climbed onto the chair as she knew what happens when the magnet is pulled out.

Pepper heard the beeping and panicked too, "Oh, God!"

"Okay, I was not expecting..." Pepper tried putting the magnet back in, "Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!" Rani filled a syringe with adrenaline and inserted it into Tony to keep him alive long enough to instruct them.

"Okay, what do I do? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest" Tony said sarcastically instantly alarming Pepper and Nine.

"Put the magnet back in!" Nine yelled at Rani.

"It won't do any good!" Rani yelled back, "We have to insert a new arc reactor."

"Well hurry!" Nine said hysterically.

"We gotta hurry. Take this. Take this." Tony handed the tiny lit up device to Pepper and Rani, "You gotta switch it out really quick."

"Okay. Okay." Pepper grabbed it and tried reassuring Tony, "Tony? It's going to be okay."

"What? Is it?"

"It's gonna be okay." While Pepper was talking Rani grabbed the mini arc wire and set it to enter Tony's chest hole, "I'm gonna make this okay."

"Let's hope. Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate." Rani attached the wire while Pepper held the top, "Make sure you..." there was a buzzing followed by Tony screaming, when his heart rate turned to normal Pepper, Nine and Rani let out a breath.

"Was that so hard? That was fun, right?" even after a heart attack Tony makes quips, "Here, I got it. I got it. Here. Nice."

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked while Rani leaped down and went back to Nine who looked relieved.

"Yeah, I feel great. You okay?" Tony laughed earning a scowl from all three of them.

"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again."

"I don't have anyone but you…I mean human wise" Nine and Rani took that as a cue to leave the room.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Nine said as they headed upstairs.

"It's ok, I can tell you care a lot about Tony, he feels the same way about you."

"I love him like he's my own." Nine explained, "I was his father's master when he was born and since then I watched him grow up. I was there when he said his first word, I was there when he took his first steps, his first invention, his first college degree, I was there for all of it." Rani could tell that this Pokémon has a motherly sort of love for Tony that goes beyond how an ordinary Pokémon feels about their master.

When they reached the living room Rani asked, "Tony told me that his father ignored the both of you and sent the two of you away is that true?"

Nine looked down on the floor in sadness, "Howard was a good man at the start but after Steve's death, he became obsessed with his work and hardly paid attention to the things that mattered. It got to the point where I found time with Tony more pleasing than having to wait for Howard to come back from work. It wasn't until Tony got accepted into MIT that I went off with him. What's ironic is that Tony is so much like Howard was when he was younger, they were both so full of life and always wanting to be the center of attention. I was afraid that he would go down the same path that he would push everyone who cared about him away, but then he came back and I can see I worried for nothing. I don't know what happened in that cave, but I can tell it changed Tony, I'm hoping that it's for the better." However Nine was still worried, "Are you sure that having that thing in his chest is safe? I mean what if someone finds out about it and tries to yank it out? or what if he gets a bullet in that thing is he gone for?"

Rani turned aorund to ease the fox's worries, "I can't promise that the device is 100% safe for the time being but I can promise you that I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that that device stays in his chest and protect Tony from people who want to take it from him and based on what I've seen you'll be there along with me to make sure that Tony stays safe."

Nine considered this and nodded, "I hope your right."

Rani nodded, "So do I."

Claw and Z entered the room with Eddie.

"Where's Pepper?" Eddie asked.

"Downstairs trying to recover from a traumatic event." Nine answered.

Eddie cocked his head questioningly, "Don't ask." Rani said, "Is it just me or do Tony and Pepper like each other?"

"It's not just you!" the others said in unison.

* * *

Rhodey was walking the rookies around the air force base along with Charlie and Scizor giving a speech, "The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned? I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgment."

"Colonel?" Rhodey turned around to see Tony and Z walking towards them, "Why not a pilot without the plane?"

"Look who fell out of the sky. Mr. Tony Stark."

Tony took the opportunity to embarrass Rhodey, "Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break. Just remember that, spring break, 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with.

"Don't do that!" Rhodey tried stopping him to no avail.

"What was his name?" The rookies laughed along with Z, even Charlie and Scizor grinned.

"Don't do that."

"Was it lvan? They'll believe it."

"Don't do that."

"Okay."

"Don't do that."

"Pleasure meeting you."

"Give us a couple minutes, you guys." The rookies left leaving Tony and Rhodey alone along with their Pokémon, "I'm surprised."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon."

"I'm doing a little better than walking."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Tony wanted his best friend to join his future crusade, "Rhodey, I'm working on something big. I came to talk to you. I want you to be a part of it." He was met with a smile from Rhodey.

"You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, 'cause that little stunt at the press conference, that was a doozy." Rhodey was under the impression that Tony was making weapons again.

"This is not for the military. I'm not... It's different." Tony was hoping that his friend would accept his new lifestyle but Rhodey was stubborn when it came to the military and the safety of his men.

"What? You're a humanitarian now or something?" Charlie and Scizor sensed that an argument was about to begin.

Tony tried persuading his friend, "I need you to listen to me."

Rhodey interrupted, "No. What you need is time to get your mind right." Tony grinned at Rhodey's bull headedness, "I'm serious."

"Okay."

Although Rhodey was glad that Tony came out of that cave, he worried that whatever happened to him caused him to lose sight of the men and Pokémon that will have to defend themselves without his help, "It's nice seeing you, Tony." Rhodey walked away along with Charlie and Scizor.

"Thanks."

Charlie and Scizor then gave their master a disapproving glance over his treatment towards his best friend, "Don't give me that look." Rhodey said annoyingly.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned cuz the next one's gonna involve Tony making the iron man suit!**


	14. Chapter 14: Project Mark 2

**AN: Hey guys! I have a new chapter for you all today enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Chapter 14: Project Mark 2

Tony entered his workshop still stinging from Rhodey's refusal, he was met with a curious look from his Pokémon who could sense his struggle, "Bad news guys uncle Rhodey won't be coming around for a while, we had a little dispute hopefully it'll blow over." Nine looked at Tony in pity over how he has deal with a fight with his best friend on top of everything else, "Anyways moving on from that, it'll just be the five of us working on a little project I like to call Mark 2." Rani shot her head up as she heard the word mark being used for Tony's metal suit.

Tony saw Rani's shocked face and answered, "That's right, were going to Extreme Makeover that bad boy." He gave a wolfish grin before sitting down on his desk.

"Jarvis, you up?"

"For you, sir, always."

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two." His Pokémon gathered around his workshop curious over his new project.

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?" Jarvis asked as Tony put up a hologram of the first suit. Rani was amazed at the technology that she was now exposed to along with the fact that Tony is going to make another armor.

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?" He stood in front of the hologram in front of his Pokémon.

"Working on a secret project, are we, sir?"

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands." Tony proceeded to throw the hologram in the "trash", "Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good." His Pokémon looked at each other having a feeling that their lives are about to get a little bit more interesting.

* * *

For the past three days, Tony has been down in his shop working on his next suit nonstop. His Pokémon were able to help him with his suit with Nine using her flamethrower to melt the metal into the precise shape Tony wants, Claw does the heavy lifting carrying stuff on his back, Z helps with the screws and coding along with Dummy and Rani helps keep him energized with her tea. It got to the point that at the 70-hour mark of Tony being awake, Nine and Claw dragged him up to bed.

"Hey!" Tony yelled as Nine dragged him upstairs by his shirt collar and Claw by his feet, "I'm this close to configuring the energy from the arc in my chest to an energy blast from the palm of my hand, I can't sleep!"

"Nine!" Nine said angrily wanting her master to get some sleep. Tony's bedroom door automatically opened, and they plopped Tony on his bed before running out the door. Tony got up and tried running after them only to crash at the door as it automatically closed.

Tony knocked on the door furiously, "Jarvis! Open this door!"

"I'm sorry sir but Porygon Z has instructed me to keep your bedroom door closed for the next 12 hours which is the appropriate amount of time for you to catch up on your sleep and have enough energy for the project tomorrow."

Tony rubbed his face and angrily said, "Jarvis, as your creator I am ordering you to open this door!"

"You forget sir that you have designed me to obey your orders when my data sees fit and my data tells me that if you do not sleep within the next three hours your brain will break down and you will experience hallucinations"

"Does your data tell you that some of history's leading scientists have made breakthroughs with just 4 hours of sleep a year?"

"Are you one of those scientist's sir?" Jarvis asked in a humorous tone.

Tony sighed, "No."

"Then I'm afraid you are going to have to sleep like everyone else sir. The next 12 hours will pass if you sleep right now." Tony started regretting programming Jarvis with the human Jarvis' sarcastic humor.

Finally, he surrendered "Fine, if it gets me out of this room I will sleep, but I'm only doing this for you!" He yelled to Jarvis and his Pokémon who grinned triumphantly, as soon as Tony closed his eyes, he was fast asleep.

After successfully getting Tony to sleep, Nine and the others sat in the living room at midnight eating fruit and catching up.

"Tony never told me how he met the two of you." Rani asked Claw and Z as she ate berries, "What's the story behind that?"

Claw answered first as he finished his bowl of screws, "We'll I met Tony when I broke into his apartment and ate one of his failed inventions." Rani was dumbfounded over the strange way the iron leg Pokémon met the man sleeping 10 feet away from them, "I know it sounds weird but at the time I was a homeless Beldum trying to find something to eat and his closet was a buffet compared to the streets. When Tony discovered me, he offered me a chance to live at his house if I keep up my end of the bargain and eat his failed inventions…and there were a lot."

Rani understood, "So he claimed you so he could have more closet space?"

"Pretty much, yes." Claw answered.

Rani turned to Z who was floating above them, "What about you? How did you and Tony meet?"

"We'll it started when I was born." Z explained, "Tony created me in his workshop in 1992, he created my coding, inserted it into my first model and I came to virtual life."

"What do you mean your first model?" Rani asked, Z froze for a moment as numbers appeared in his eyes then the TV turned on showing a picture of a familiar looking figure with flat surfaces.

"This is the model that Tony first made for me; I was Porygon for five years." Rani saw the similarities between the two models based on color and design, the next photo looked like a slimmer version of Porygon with a duck like appearance, "And after five years I evolved into what Tony dubbed as "Porygon 2" and then 7 years later I evolved again into Porygon Z."

Rani was processing this information, "So you're the only Porygon in existence?"

"No, Tony made a few more Porygon's for the military IT specialists so that they can hack into enemy servers. So far there are only four Porygon's in existence including me."

"Huh that's…interesting." Rani said as she continued eating her fruit.

"What about you?" Nine asked

Rani stopped eating, "What about me?"

"How did Tony meet you?" Rani's face felt hot with nervousness as she tried finding the right words to describe their tragic backstory.

"We…we…"

Nine could see she made the girl upset, "I'm sorry if this is a tough subject, we can leave it for another day when you're up to it."

"No, I'm fine I just felt a little uneasy for a moment but I'm good." Rani took a deep breath and told her meeting Tony and the events that followed. When she finished her story, the others looked shocked to say the least even inorganic Pokémon like Claw and Z were taken aback.

"Wow!" Z said in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, those three months in the cave felt like three years when he entered the picture." Rani said.

"So, you and this Yinsen guy put a machine inside Tony to replace his heart?" Claw asked.

"Not replace it, protect it." Rani clarified, "The shrapnel from the bomb was going to enter his heart in a slow rate killing him painfully, but me and Yinsen figured out a way to keep the shards at bay by using a magnet over his heart. That magnet ran on a car battery until Tony figured out a way to use parts from his weapons to make a miniaturized arc reactor to power the magnet."

"Of course! A car battery only gives a limited amount of energy, but an arc reactor is able to produce an infinite amount of energy with no time limit." Z said amazed, "Tony has one at his company except it's bigger, the fact that he was able to make a smaller version in a cave is fascinating!"

"Yes, fascinating." Nine said sarcastically, unlike Howard, Tony and Z she was never fully enamored with science rather focusing on the well being of those around her.

Rani grinned at Nine's dry tone before turning to Z, "Yep, your creator is quite an impressive man."

"However." Z said worryingly, "My calculations tell me that an arc reactor fueling an average human's functions could lead to dire consequences." They all turned their shocked heads to the virtual Pokémon.

"What are you talking about?" Nine asked anxiously.

"Well the arc reactor is fueled by palladium, right?" Z asked.

"Right" Rani confirmed.

"Well palladium is highly toxic, even a small dosage ingested could prove fatal."

"You forget Z that Tony isn't ingesting the palladium, it's inserted in his chest kept far from the vital organs." Claw countered.

"That is true but overlong exposure to the chemical element could prove to damage the body even in small ways."

"Maybe but- "Claw tried to argue back but the timer indicated to all of them that the 12 hours were up, and the door opened with Tony walking out looking rested.

"Happy now? I got 12 hours of sleep and I am good and ready for work so" Tony clapped, "Chop chop down in the workshop in 20 minutes." He then went into the kitchen for a snack.

"Might as well go downstairs while he eats." Claw said as the others got up and headed down.

Nine stopped Rani halfway down out of hearing distance from Claw and Z, "Is Z right to be worried about the reactor? Is Tony's life in danger if he has that thing in his chest for a while?"

Rani was about to deny it when she thought about Z's words and began to question if they were true as well, "I…I don't know."

* * *

For the next six hours Tony was working on the legs along with Z and Dummy, who was no help at all, "Next. Up." Dummy headed towards the foot instead much to Tony and Z's annoyance, "Not in the boot, Dummy. Right here. You got me? Stay put. Nice." Dummy immediately moved, "You're of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this." The machine slowly moved to the toe, "Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way? Up." Dummy didn't follow the order, "Screw it. Don't even move, Z take it up." Unlike Dummy, Z can follow orders, "You are a tragedy."

Z nodded, "Pory."

It's day 5 and Tony has completed the boots in his suit, now he needs to test them out. His Pokémon stand behind U who's holding a camera to document the experiment while Dummy is next to Tony holding a fire extinguisher. They were all nervous over the outcome of this except for Rani, "Relax, if he can make a somewhat functional suit in a cave in the middle of nowhere, I'm sure he'll do great with the equipment he has down here." Despite her words Nine was still anxious.

Tony starting walking in the center with the bulky boots, "Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a meter, and back and center." He was in position, "Dummy look alive. You're on standby for fire safety. U, roll it. Okay. Activate hand controls." Rani looked on as she sat on Claw's head, while Nine slightly shook, "We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three, two, one." As soon as he pressed the joysticks, he lifted from the ground only to flip over and hit the slope of the ceiling. The others looked shocked as Dummy doused him on the floor.

After a few seconds Rani and Z laughed at the spectacle that just happened while Nine and Claw helped Tony up. Tony was leaning on Claw looking at Rani, surprised that she can laugh and annoyed at Z joining in. Tony laughed mockingly, "Yeah its funny…until you realize your laughing at the guy who gives you poképuff's and coding." With that comment Rani and Z immediately stopped laughing and followed Tony as he pressed an ice pack to his head.

* * *

For the next nine hours Tony was working non-stop fueling himself with coffee and Rani's tea. Tony was putting on the arm blasters with Rani attaching the wires into his chest when Pepper walked in carrying a box and a cup of coffee. Diana slithered behind looking curiously at Tony and his contraption.

"Up two. All right, set that." Tony told Dummy.

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" Pepper asked.

Tony was too distracted to listen, "Yeah, everything's... What?"

"Obadiah's upstairs."

"Great! Great. I'll be right up."

"What would you like me to tell him?" Pepper asked as Tony lifted his arm and aimed his blaster, Rani cautiously took a step back at the table

"I thought you said you were done making weapons."

"It is. This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless." The stabilizer shot an energy blast that knocked Tony back and into the wall. Pepper looked on shocked while Rani shook her head at yet another failed experiment.

"I didn't expect that." Tony said.

After getting up and putting the blasters away Tony and Rani headed upstairs being greeted by piano music. Rani saw a bald man playing while a Blastoise and Machoke stood beside him. Nine was at the table eating a poképuff, while Claw was eating an identified metal object and Z was hovering over them.

"How'd it go?" Tony was met with silence and saw the pizza on the table, "It went that bad, huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza and poképuff's back from New York doesn't mean it went bad." Obadiah said.

"Uh-huh Sure doesn't. Oh, boy." Tony immediately ate a slice while Rani sat on the table to enjoy the sweets with Nine who was devouring them. While Tony and Obadiah were talking the Pokémon got to eating and talking.

Nine moaned happily as she tasted the puff, "Why are New York poképuff's so much better than California poképuff's?"

"It's the water." Z answers.

"Who is that guy?" Rani asks nodding towards Obadiah.

"That's Obadiah Stane, he's Tony's business partner he was also his dad's partner before Howard died. The Blaistoise and Machoke are his Pokémon." Nine answered.

"I'm Liborio." Blastoise said.

"I'm Angelo" Machoke said.

"Hi" Rani said, "What are you and your master doing here?"

Angelo rolled his eyes, "Were here because _your _master hasn't come up with anything to save the company he supposedly runs and so Obadiah had to fight his battles in New York with no success."

Liborio agreed, "I'm surprised that Tony hasn't lost the company yet, no weapons means no money."

Nine never liked Angelo or Liborio due to them assuming that without Obadiah, Tony wouldn't have been as successful as he is today, "It's not that bad." Nine defended, "One decision isn't going to leave Tony broke."

"The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction." Obadiah's statement caught Nine's attention.

"A what?" Tony said as he chewed pizza.

"They want to lock you out."

"Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen."

"Fifty-six and a half." Pepper corrected.

Liborio gave a smug grin, "You were saying?"

"There are other ways to make the world a better place that don't include guns." Rani said under her breath.

Angelo gave a deathly glare to the Riolu, "We'll that's a very peaceful and naïve view that you have little girl but unfortunately this is the real world, a world where we beat the bad guys with guns with bigger guns."

"And yet those bigger guns ended up in the hands of those bad guys." Rani retorted while Z looked intrigued at the debate.

Liborio stepped in, "We can't control where the guns end up princess."

"No but Tony can control if their made or not." Liborio and Angelo were starting to get angry as well as Obadiah

"Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them. Let me have the engineers analyze that." Obadiah pointed at the glowing reactor on Tony's chest, "You know, draw up some specs."

"No. No, absolutely not." Tony said immediately.

"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!"

"This one stays with me. That's it, Obie. Forget it."

"All right, well, this stays with me, then." Obie took the pizza box from Tony's hands, "Same with the puffs, Liborio." His Pokémon took the pink box away from Nine and Rani to their sadness, "Go on, here, you can have a piece and your Pokémon too." As Obadiah gave Tony a slice, Liborio opened the box for Nine and Rani to each take a puff.

"Take two. Thank you." Tony and his Pokémon went back to the workshop with what's left of their New York cuisine's

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?" Obadiah asked

"Good night, Obie." Tony said.

* * *

Its been 11 days and so far, Tony has done 36 tests of his mark 2 suit, all of which have ended in failure. Rani rubbed her eyes as she and the others stood behind U as Tony stood in position to test out his boots…again.

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college." Z smirked at Tony's insult to the dumb machine, "All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity. And three, two, one." Sparks came out of Tony's palms and feet and he was hovering two feet off the ground.

After a few seconds of Tony flying, Z said, "This is the longest that Tony has tested out his invention without crashing."

"Let's not jinx it, okay Z?" Nine said as she and the other Pokémon stood amazed as Tony kept hovering for a good ten seconds before landing back on the ground.

"Okay." Tony said confidently as Dummy was pointing the fire extinguisher at him causing Tony grief, "Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in." Tony got into position again, "And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one." The energy coming out was stronger and put Tony higher above the ground, but it also made the steering less controllable. Tony was swerving away from the test area and towards his priceless cars, his Pokémon could do nothing but watch.

Tony started worrying as the energy from his boots were on top of his cars, "Okay, this is where I don't want to be! Not the car, not the car!" his attempts to steer away from the vehicles ended with him towards the table, "Table!" His Pokémon started to get worried as papers and pens were flying everywhere and saw Tony flying towards them. Nine pushed Rani behind Claw and Z followed them, Tony saw that he was getting dangerously close and put his repulsors in front of him pushing him away from his Pokémon. Nine popped her head from behind Claw to see Tony flying away as he laughed nervously.

"Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay." Finally, Tony put his hands downward and his legs straight, his Pokémon looked on as Tony was flying normal for a few seconds before he stopped, relieving his Pokémon.

Dummy started pointing the extinguisher to Tony who held his hand out, "No! Uh-uh! Uh-uh! Uh!" Dummy finally took the hint as Tony started feeling proud of himself, "Yeah, I can fly." His Pokémon just stood dumbfounded over Tony finally having a successful trial.

The next day flew by as Tony put the finishing touches in his suit and was ready to test it out. As soon as Tony entered the workshop, the robotic welders screwed in different parts of the suit all over his body, his Pokémon stood by as witnesses.

Tony put his helmet on, "Jarvis, are you there?"

"At your service, sir." Jarvis responded

As Tony and Jarvis were working out the kinks Z asked Rani, "Was the first one anything like this?"

"A little, the colors the same but its slimmer and has less of a chance of crash landing." Rani recalled how she and Tony ended up in the desert.

Claw looked at the suit temptingly, "If my master wasn't inside that thing, I'd consider it dessert." Nine sweat dropped at her friend's hungry look, they were interrupted at parts of the suit started flapping and moving around.

"What's happening?" Rani asked.

"Jarvis is doing a check on control surfaces, so that parts don't go flying off." Z answered. Rani stood proud of how Tony was able to make a better version of the armor that he made in Afghanistan, she just hoped that this one would last longer in the skies.

Jarvis spoke as soon as the test was done, "Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."

However, Tony was up for a challenge, "Yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control."

"Oh no." Nine said worryingly.

Rani turned her head, "What?"

Nine sighed, "You'll see." The fox has known Tony since he was a baby and could tell when Tony was going to do something crazy stupid.

Jarvis could sense it too, "Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is- "

"Jarvis! Sometimes you got to run before you can walk." Nine shook her head as Rani started to get the picture, Tony saw the alarmed expressions on his Pokémon's faces, "Oh ye Pokémon of little faith, Ready? In three, two, one." Tony flew towards the tunnel out of view from his Pokémon.

"What do you think?" Claw asked Rani who had experience with the armor before.

"I think I liked him." Rani said half joking, earning a glare from Nine.

Nine focused on the problem at hand, "Z, do you think you can hack into Jarvis? Show us what's happening to Tony?"

"In my sleep." Z said confidently.

"You don't sleep." Claw retorted to the inorganic Pokémon.

"It's an expression, Tony programmed one of us with a sense of humor."

Nine was getting restless, "Just do it!"

"All right all right don't get your tails in a twist." Z started twitching and numbers appeared on his eyes, "I'm in, turn to the TV." They all gathered around the TV and saw through Tony's visors that he was flying fast towards Santa Monica pier, "Now we see what Tony sees."

They saw that the helmet had holographic numbers to tell Tony how high he was and where he was at. He focused on the ferris wheel and zoomed in on two children riding it licking ice cream, the boys ice cream toppled over possibly from shock at seeing a man flying.

"For the record this is the longest he's gone flying without crashing just in case your worried." Rani told Nine who was calming down but she spoke too soon as Tony started flying straight into space.

They heard Tony saying, "All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?"

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir." Jarvis said.

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!" Tony flew faster into the atmosphere.

Rani couldn't believe how much risk Tony was taking right now, "He's insane!"

"but amazing." Z said in defense of his creator, they saw that Tony was getting closer towards the moon.

Jarvis tried to get Tony to stop, "Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring." Ice starting forming around the edge of the visor alarming the Pokémon.

But Tony was persistent, "Keep going! Higher!" They saw the moon getting closer until the screen went black.

Nine started panicking, "What happened?! Z?!"

Z started twitching again, "The suit stopped working, the ice froze the circuitry and Jarvis is offline."

Rani panicked for her friend as well, "Well get him back online!"

"I'm trying." After 10 long seconds the screen turned back on showing that Tony hasn't hit the ground, shortly after Tony's boots kicked in and he was flying again. Nine and Rani breathed out in relief as Tony was exclaiming in joy over the success of his new armor. They watched in silence as Tony flew back home and was hovering above the ground.

"Kill power." Tony commanded, then they all heard crashing above them and jumped back as Tony crushed the car beneath him. Nine and Rani ran towards him to see if he was okay but then Dummy doused them all despite there being no fire. All three of them had an annoyed face over the dumb robot that was still extinguishing them.

* * *

**Final Note: Yeah I'm building up for Iron man 2 when Tony was dying, I'd like to give credit to Ian N for giving me the idea of Iron Monger having a Blastoise and Machoke, thank you Ian ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next one asap.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sparks Fly

**AN: Hey guys so I decided to make the best out of the coronavirus situation and update the story with some new chapters, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Sparks fly

The day after Tony flew around the city, he sat in front of the computer making the finishing touches for Jarvis to install. While he was doing that his Pokémon were in the workshop doing their own hobbies, Rani and Z were playing backgammon with Rani winning to Z's displeasure, Nine was with Tony in front of his computer to make sure he was alright and Claw was eating one of the failed robots.

Despite having bruises and scrapes from crashing three floors Tony was still determined to see this project through, "Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor."

"A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exosystems." Nine grinned at Jarvis comment.

"Connect to the . Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?" Z made a depleting sound over another loss while Rani grinned in amusement.

"Yes. Shall I render using proposed specifications?"

"Thrill me." Tony turned to the computer to see the designs but the reporter on the TV caught his attention.

"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society." Nine looked at Tony questioningly as they didn't get notified of the benefit that they were presenting, the others stopped what they were doing to look at the dilemma in front of them.

Tony was curious as well, "Jarvis, we get an invite for that?"

"I have no record of an invitation, sir."

Tony playfully looked at the screen through the mask on his desk as the woman continued talking, "... hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from post traumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight."

Jarvis interrupted them, "The render is complete." The computer screen showed the armor but in gold, Tony wasn't feeling the armor.

"little ostentatious, don't you think? What do you think Nine?" Nine shook her head distastefully, "She agrees with me, it's too flashy."

"What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet." Rani and Z smirked, Tony ignored them as he looked at his 1932 Ford Flathead Roaster with red leather seats and flames on the side, the color scheme gave him an idea.

"Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there."

"Yes, that should help you keep a low profile." Tony continued drinking his green juice. "The render is complete." Now the armor was gold with red covering the torso, legs and arms, Nine nodded her head in approval.

Tony was impressed, "Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it."

Tony got up from his seat, "Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."

"Don't wait up for me, honey." Tony headed upstairs along with his Pokémon who were confused. They saw him entering his walk-in closet and coming out wearing a black tuxedo, Nine yipped questioningly as he put on his loafers.

"What does it look like I'm doing Nine? I'm going to crash my own party and you all are gonna crash with me." Tony had a cocky smile on as he opened his drawer and pulled out two poke balls and one great ball, "I think it's time for Rani to have her first big L.A. party, what do you say Rani?"

"Rio?" Rani cocked her head.

"Do you want to party LA style or do you want to want to spend the rest of the evening playing backgammon with a Pokémon who clearly doesn't understand game strategy." With that insult Z furrowed his brow and beeped angrily at him, "Don't get your codes in a twist Z, didn't I put a funny bone in you?" Tony teased, he put Z and Claw in their poke balls and turned to Rani, "So what's the lady's choice?"

Rani wanted to explore the outside world as much as she can due to not being able to leave the house these past few weeks, "Rio!" she nodded.

"Great! See you in the red carpet." Tony pointed the blue and red ball at her, and the red beam put her inside the ball. Nine was starting to think that Tony was going to be a bad influence on Rani as she stared at him accusingly, Tony noticed, "What?" Nine proceeded to walk away and head to the car leaving Tony puzzled, "What did I do?"

* * *

Tony and Nine drove for 30 minutes in silence, Nine always liked the Audi R8 because the passenger seat had enough space for her tails and the speed was exhilarating. She stuck her head out the window and inhaled the fresh ocean air and saw Lillipup's and Stroutland's in the other cars do the same, "You might wanna keep your head inside with the speed were going I might swerve and accidentally make you street pizza." With that imagery Nine quickly went back inside. Five minutes passed and they were in front of the red carpet at the Walt Disney concert Hall, as soon as they stepped out paparazzi and women surrounded them. Nine was used to this level of attention even as a Vulpix, she and Howard reveled in the spotlight and enjoyed the riches that came from it. Suddenly her heart grew heavy from the good memories with her first master, the flashing light snapped her from her grief returning her to the present.

"Time to get this show on the road." Tony reached inside his jacket and pulled out all three pokéball's, "Enjoy the party guys!" with that he threw the balls in the air and the chattering grew louder as Claw, Z and Rani came out. Rani observed her new surroundings and was slightly taken back by the cameras and screaming. Luckily Tony saw her confusion and gave some advice for her first party, "Look Rani don't worry about it, this is just for the cameras all you have to do is smile, wave, eat the food and maybe even converse with the other Pokémon inside, think you can do that?"

If Rani could survive months in a cave then this would be easy, "Rio!" Rani gave a sharp nod.

"Let's do this!" Tony and his Pokémon walked along the red carpet up to the concert hall and did as they were all trained to do in situations like this; look pretty for the reporters.

A busty blonde approached Tony, "Hey, Tony, remember me?"

"Sure don't." Rani waved at the reporters who obviously looked shocked at seeing her species here in California and took as many pictures as they can.

"You look great, Hef." Tony said to an elderly man sandwiched between two young women wearing a red velvet coat. The man turned around curiously looking for the person who called him Hugh Hefner, his Pikachu was on his shoulder.

"Pika?" the pikachu said as his white-haired master pulled his tobacco pipe out looking just as curious.

Tony saw Obadiah talking to a reporter and took the opportunity to catch up, "What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" Rani looked disdainfully at Angelo and Liborio who were standing beside Obie, they both gave daggers at Rani as their masters were catching up.

"Look at you. Hey, what a surprise."

"I'll see you inside." Rani was glad to get away from the water and fighting type until Obie pulled Tony back.

"Hey. Listen, take it slow, all right? I think I got the board right where we want them."

"You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute." Rani still stared at them until Nine pushed her to keep walking.

"They're not worth it sweetie, believe me I know." Rani took her advice and entered the lavish ballroom, she tried too hard not to stare in order to avoid unwanted attention. Her mouth watered as she saw a long table at short height filled with poképuff, poffins and all other kinds of delicacy's for Pokémon.

"All right gang here's the game plan Nine and Claw you stay with me and protect me from any hounding reporters, Z take Rani to the Pokémon table before she floods the place with her saliva." Rani just registered her gaping mouth and the drool coming out of it feeling embarrassed, "and make sure she doesn't eat it all in one go." Z beeped and nodded then gestured Rani to the table, with that out of the way Tony headed to the bar, "Give me a Scotch. I'm starving." Nine looked around the ballroom to see any Pokémon she recognizes, unfortunately the one's she recognize are all spoiled and wouldn't survive battle with a Magikarp.

"Mr. Stark?" A man in a suit suddenly appeared along with a Kirlia holding a tablet and a Growlithe anxiously observing the area.

"Yeah?"

The man introduced himself, "Agent Coulson."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the..." Tony couldn't make the name.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Nine looked up at the man who mentioned the government agency that Howard started along with his friend Peggy Carter. She hasn't been inside the helicarrier or any of the bases since Howard died, it was safe to assume that Coulson hasn't been with the agency long due to not seeing him before.

Of course, Tony had no idea about his dad starting a counter terrorism facility, "God, you need a new name for that."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions…" Coulson's voice faded as Nine saw from across the room a Pokémon that she knew for a long time. He was wearing a black sash across his torso as he stood tall and proud, the badges on the sash were old, at least 50 years old, Steve Roger's fighting Pokémon, Arcanine, was conversing with a Braviary and Bucky Barnes Poliwrath, Tad. The last time she saw Arcanine was three years ago at a Hope for Warriors benefit, it was shortly after that benefit that Peggy was put in a Alzheimer's home in England since then Arcanine hasn't attended any social events until now.

"How about the 24th at 7:00 p.m. at Stark Industries?" Coulson's voice came back as Nine returned to reality and turned to Tony who looked distracted by something in front of him. Nine looked in his direction and saw Pepper in a blue backless dress with her hair and makeup done beautifully, she sweat dropped as she knew what Tony was going to do next.

"Tell you what. You got it. You're absolutely right." Tony shook Coulson's hand to get away from him quickly, "Well, I'm going to go to my assistant, and we'll make a date." Nine watched Tony approach Pepper and then looked up at Coulson.

Coulson grinned, "How are you this evening?" Nine walked away without answering because she wanted to catch up with an old friend. She approached the three Pokémon who had their backs toward her while they were in conversation, Nine tapped Arcanine's shoulder with her paw and was face to face with the surprised fire Pokémon.

"Hello Arcanine." Arcanine was silent with shock for a moment before speaking.

"Hi Nine, I'm sorry I didn't expect to see you here."

"At a charity event hosted by my master?" Nine playfully asked, the others chuckled to Arcanine's annoyance.

"Okay I can see how that would be foolish of me to think, but everybody here said that Tony wasn't coming on account of his…predicament." Even at 86 years old Arcanine was still considerate of others when they need it, that was what made him different compared to all the other Pokémon that Nine had to socialize with. Tad coughed and Nine's thoughts stopped as Arcanine introduced her to the others, "Nine you've already met Tad of course."

Nine nodded, "Hi Tad, how are you?"

"I'm great, these poffins are the best I've ever tasted." The tadpole gorged on the sweets, Nine was always curious about how the mouthless Pokémon is able to eat.

Arcanine introduced the Braviary, "And this is Liberty, I'm sure you already know who he is."

"I do actually." Liberty is the grandson of Captain America's Braviary, Brave, after his master died Brave continued fighting for the army proving aerial assistance for injured Pokémon and gathering intelligence from flying above the enemy bases. After the war he was awarded the highest honors and was seen as a role model for all flying soldier Pokémon.

By unknown means he fathered a son named Valiant in 1962 who became a soldier as well after being told war stories by his father and was inspired by him and Steve, he fought in the Vietnam war and was also decorated with honors. Valiant retired after Vietnam and had a family as well, Liberty was born in 1982 and was also awed at his grandfather's bravery and wanted to make sure his legacy continued. He's in charge of a group of flying Pokémon at SHIELD and is assisting the army in their long going war against Afghanistan.

"How's your father?" Nine asked, Valiant is currently in a luxurious condo in New York City provided by Peggy Carter as a reward for his service.

"He's fine, he spends most of his time flying around the city and catching Magikarp from the Hudson river, his maids don't even know when he's there or not. Basically, he's defying all the rules of retirement." Liberty grinned.

"That's nice I'm sure that's how Arcanine is going to be like when he retires." Nine joked.

Arcanine snorted, "Yeah I'll probably be like Valiant by the year…2980." Despite his humorous tone Nine could tell that Arcanine was resentful of his kinds near century lifespan and having to watch everyone he loves die before him. Nine could understand due to outliving her last master and trying to avoid thoughts of Tony dying in about 40 years or so…if his new project doesn't kill him then.

Nine wanted to comfort Arcanine over their shared burden, "We'll don't worry you'll have me to retire with." His eyes widened as well as Tad's and Liberty's, she realized the unintentional meaning behind her words and wanted to make herself clear, "As a friend I mean, if you thought I was referring to anything else which I wasn't." Nine blushed, she was thankful that her fur covers it and was given a nod from Arcanine.

"I'm glad that I'll have you there with me in the next millennium…friend." Arcanine coolly said hiding the fact that he thought she looked pretty tonight, even in 1943 when he first saw her on that plane that Howard was flying, he thought she was gorgeous but he never did anything because he didn't think a little Growlithe would have a chance with a grown Ninetales. He wasn't even sure which of them was older, even though he evolved they both didn't have time for a relationship then with Steve's untimely death, his work with SHIELD, both of their masters owning a government agency, and Nine living with Tony in Massachusetts.

Nine never thought of Arcanine in a romantic sense, back when their masters worked together she saw him as little brother figure until he evolved in Arcanine and joined SHIELD then she saw him as an equal. A small part of her thought that he was ruggedly handsome, but she just thought that it was purely physical and that it would pass yet here she was feeling Butterfree's in her stomach for a friend.

As if sensing the tension Tad said, "We'll let you two catch up, come on Liberty." Both of them left the fire types alone, Nine and Arcanine stood in silence for a moment waiting for the other to break the ice.

Nine decided to break the silence with a question, "How's Peggy?"

"She's…okay I think, I mean as okay as a person with dementia can be I guess."

"Well she has you and that niece of hers, what was her name? Sarah?"

"Sharon." Arcanine corrected, "and yeah Sharon visits as much as she can."

Nine cocked her head, "But you don't?" Arcanine looked down in shame.

"I just…I just don't like seeing her in that state. Do you know what it's like to see someone that you care about getting weaker every time you see them? It's a little bit worse than seeing them die. One minute she recognizes me and the next she is asking who I am, its depressing as hell given what she did the world and this is how she's going to live out the rest of her days." Nine was sympathetic, in the corner of her eye she could see Tony escorting Pepper outside.

"I'm sorry, is that why you haven't been to any parties in the last three years?"

Arcanine shrugged, "Mostly yes but also because I've kept myself busy with missions." Suddenly a Growlithe ran towards them almost knocking a waiter down, he sat on his hind legs with his tail wagging back and forth excitedly.

"Blaze!" Coulson chased after him with Kirlia by his side, "I'm so sorry about this, he's usually well behaved." While Coulson apologized to the waiter Blaze took the opportunity to talk to his hero.

"Are you Captain America's Growlithe?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

Arcanine was taken back, "I was." The puppy pulled on his master's pants until he pulled out a camera, the Kirlia rolled his eyes and returned to the tablet.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Blaze asked, Nine chuckled at how adorkable Blaze was and stepped aside so that Arcanine could take the picture.

Arcanine was surprised but decided to let his fan have what he wants, "Sure, just sit next to me and let your master take the picture." Blaze barked at his master and sat next to his role model.

Coulson was slowly starting to regret telling Blaze about Captain America and his Growlithe, "You guys ready." Both fire types gave a nod, "Okay in three, two, one" A flash appeared and Coulson gave a thumbs up after checking the photo.

"Well it was nice meeting you Blaze and I hope you enjoy the party." Arcanine told the star struck puppy.

"I will thank you." He walked away with his trainer who gave him a stern lecture on causing a scene.

Nine smiled, "Looks like you have a number one fan."

"Shut up." He said playfully, due to Blaze causing a scene many people and Pokémon were staring at him and pointing, "I feel like I'm back in 1943 getting petted by the kids and standing in front of a camera all day."

"Don't be so dramatic, they were eventually going to figure out who you are, your badges are a dead giveaway." Arcanine looked at his sash and realized she was right his badges were from the 40's and it didn't take long for people to put 2 and 2 together.

Nine saw Tony over at the bar and decided to end their conversation, "I'm sorry Arcanine but I have to go I think Tony need me."

He nodded, "It was good seeing you Nine, I hope to see you again soon." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

Rani approached the table as calmly as she can before shoving a whole poffin into her mouth, her munching and moaning attracted the Pokémon and she was given strange stares from pampered Pokémon around the table. Only Eddie and Diana weren't staring.

"Hello." An Aromatisse said in a privileged voice, "Your new yes." She said it as a fact rather than a question.

Rani swallowed nervously, "Yes this is my first party, why did I do something wrong?" The Pokémon around her laughed at her naivete.

A Swanna answered, "Did you do something wrong, let me give you a list; your posture, your manners, your eating habits and your fur is absolutely dreadful, has your master groomed you lately?" Rani felt cowered by all the stares.

Diana couldn't stand by and let Rani be bullied, "Leave her alone Odette, the poor thing hasn't been to one of these things before."

"I'm just pointing out the neglect her trainer gives her." Odette said in defense, luckily Z floated in just in time.

"For your information Odette, _Tony Stark _had been a so busy running his company that he forgot to give his new Pokémon a grooming, so forgive her if she doesn't meet your perfection standards." All of them were silent when Z mention Tony's name.

"Tony Stark is your master?" Odette asked Rani who nodded, "Forgive me for my ignorance and you are welcome at this table anytime." Rani was confused but decided not to ask questions and continue eating, Z sat next to her and conversed with the other Pokémon.

Aromatisse looked at something behind them, "Is that your master dancing with his assistant?" Rani and Z turned around and realized that the rich fairy type was right, Tony was dancing with Pepper who was wearing a beautiful dress. Eddie looked at Tony wondering what he'll do next with the woman that he's known since he was given to her by her parents as an Eevee for her tenth birthday

Z answered, "Yes Tony is dancing with Pepper but it's nothing serious just a person dancing with another person." However, Tony's staring made it obvious that his intentions were anything but platonic.

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Odette sipped her water, "Frankly I'm not surprised, common folk like Pepper usually climb up the food chain by less than noble means."

Diana had enough, "Watch your mouth Odette or I'll ruin your blowout with my water gun." Both women stared at each other angrily until Rani interrupted them to defend Pepper as well.

"I'm sure Pepper's not like that, I only just met her, but she doesn't strike me as a sleep your way to the top kind of woman."

Eddie nodded, "That's right Pepper works hard for what she wants and she never takes the easy way to earn it."

Aromatisse waved it off, "You have your opinion and we have ours." Rani scowled at her but choose to ignore their gossiping for her sake. While the others were whispering, she and Z saw Tony take Pepper outside possibly to avoid all the staring. Rani saw Nine talking to a decorated Pokémon soldier and so did the rest of the socialites.

Odette gasped, "Look at Nine, she's with that handsome Arcanine, based on his badges I think he's a Pokémon soldier."

Aromatisse joined in, "I think that's Captain America's Arcanine, the guest list said that he might make an appearance. There's a power couple right there and not just because their both fire types, I wonder if they get married would their masters be related? Master's in law? Though I suppose it wouldn't matter now with both of them gone."

"What's she talking about?" Rani asked Z.

"That Arcanine was Captain America's Pokémon soldier back in world war 2, Tony's dad and Nine worked with them to stop HYDRA that's how they know each other." Even in the middle east her pack have heard tales of the great Captain America and his Growlithe, Rani guessed that the Growlithe evolved after the war and he's now talking to Nine.

"I'll have to admit they would make a cute couple." Rani said with Z nodding, out of the corner of their eye they saw Claw chomping on screws and conversing with a Nosepass and Claydol. Tony came back to the ballroom and headed for the bar.

"It was nice meeting all of you, but I should get back to Tony." Aromatisse and Odette waved dismissively, Rani approached her master's feet and saw Nine do the same.

Tony nodded to both of them and told the bartender, "Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make one of them dirty, will you?" He pulled a 100 dollar bill and put it in the wine glass, Tony turned around and quickly turned back with a sickened face.

Nine turned her head and saw Christine Everhart and her Glameow approach them, "Oh boy." Nine said in a disgusted tone.

"What?" Rani asked.

"You'll see." The blonde came over and greeted Tony.

"Wow. Tony Stark." Her Glameow glared at Nine with contempt and raised an eyebrow at Rani.

"Oh, hey."

"Fancy seeing you here."

Tony was searching his brain for the name of the woman that he and Nine wanted to forget, "Carrie."

"Christine." She quickly corrected, Nine was still glaring at the rude cat but held her tongue for Tony's sake.

"That's right."

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight." Tony and Nine already knew where this was going, "Can I at least get a reaction from you?"

"Panic. I would say panic is my reaction." Tony half joked.

Christine continued, "'Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity."

Rani asked, "Not a nice lady, is she?" Nine shook her head.

"Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you."

"I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker."

"She's also a bit screwy up there, more so than most of Tony's lays." Nine explained with Rani surprised that Tony actually slept with her.

Tony finally defended himself, "I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn't hear."

But Christine swiftly asked, "Is this what you call accountability?" She handed him several photos, "It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?" Rani looked up at the mention of Yinsen's hometown and climbed up to Tony's shoulders to look at the photos, she was shocked to say the least. The photos showed the small town in disarray with bodies everywhere, there were photos of weapons marked 'Stark Industries' Abu and his cohorts were also shown making it clear that this was another attack by the Ten Rings. Rani's thoughts were racing, _why are Tony's weapons with those monsters? We destroyed them and Tony shut down the weapons factory, how did they get them?_

As if he read her mind Tony asked, "When were these taken?"

"Yesterday."

Tony was just as confused as Rani, "I didn't approve any shipment."

But Christine didn't believe it, "Well, your company did."

"Well, I'm not my company." He took the photos and stormed out, Nine followed and signaled Claw and Z to follow which they did.

"What was in those photos?" Nine asked Rani while she was still perched on Tony's shoulder.

"It was Gulmira, the people who kidnapped me and Tony attacked it…with his company's weapons." Nine's eyes widened and realized that this means, someone in the company is secretly selling weapons to those terrorists, it's the only explanation that makes sense. The paparazzi were taking pictures while Tony was walking furiously towards Obie who was talking to the press while his Pokémon were inside.

Obadiah called off the vultures when Tony stood in front of him, "Please, do you mind?"

Nine was explaining to the others what she just learned while Tony asked straightforward, "Have you seen these pictures? What's going on in Gulmira?"

Obie pushed him away from the cameras, "Tony, Tony. You can't afford to be this naive."

Rani did nothing but stand on Tony's shoulders as he explained, "You know what? I was naive before, when they said, "Here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business." If we're double-dealing under the table... Are we?"

Obie gave a cold expressionless face and responded, "Let's take a picture. Come on. Picture time!" He pulled him into a side by side pose and they faced the cameras and he responded in a haughty tone, "Tony. Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you." Rani could practically feel Tony getting unsettled from the revelation as did she, the others felt a chill down their spine when they heard Obadiah's cryptic confession, "It was the only way I could protect you." With that said he left the scene and Tony stood there stiff from the betrayal of his partner.

* * *

Tony said nothing while he was driving and when he returned home, Nine was starting to get worried about him. If it was anyone else in the company Tony would be somewhat fine but the fact that it was his long-time business partner shook him to his core.

Tony, Nine, and Rani were on the couch in the workshop watching the crisis in Gulmira on the news, while the reporter spoke Tony was fixing his arm blaster with an angry expression on his face that Nine has never seen before. Rani was numbly watching as the news showed footage of guns being fired at the people and her stomach lurched when Raza's face came on, it looked like half his face was burned likely from Tony's attack. _At least we gave the bastard that _Rani darkly thought, Z and Claw were in the kitchen watching the news as well.

Tony slowly stood up with his arm blaster on and dropped the screwdriver in the kitchen. Nine and Rani watched him point his hand to their right, when a familiar beep was heard they jumped off the couch and ducked when Tony blasted into the empty workshop making it into a mess. They all stared at Tony like he lost his mind and were a little frightened of the furious look he had on. He looked at the glass windows showing the stairs in curiosity and shot all windows with his blasts making them shatter, he walked away leaving his Pokémon in the workshop.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nine said, worried about what Tony has planned.

* * *

**AN: Yep I gave Stan Lee, RIP, a pikachu as suggested by Ian on the review board (Thank you Ian), I decided to pair up Tony and Steve's pokemon because I thought it might be cool to have both Avengers as in laws of some sort. If you don't like it then IDGAF, its my story and your just gonna have to deal with it, R&R guys, ill have the next chapter within the next few days.**


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Gulmira

**AN: Hey guys! Soooo sorry I haven't updated in the last two months things have been kinda crazy and I've been working on other projects but here is a new story i hope you guys will enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 16: Saving Gulmira

Nine was increasingly getting worried when Tony entered the wide garage in a skintight black bodysuit made for his armor, he was approaching the platform with an angry expression that Nine found unsettling. She already knew what he was planning to do the second that he started shooting with that arm blaster, and she could not be more against it. She stood in front of Tony hoping that it will be enough to stop him from getting himself killed.

"Get out of the way." Tony says harshly pushing her out of the way with his leg, although he didn't outright kick her the gesture still stung. Rani was watching the scene from on top of Claw's head, she felt bad for Nine who was numbly walking to the other side of the room with Z while Tony approached her and Claw.

Tony pulled a pokéball and a great ball from his forearm holster, pointed it at Rani and Claw and the red light put each Pokémon into their ball. He knew that Rani wouldn't have a problem going with him to end their mutual enemies in Gulmira and Claw was his strongest Pokémon according to the battle logs. However, he wasn't going to bring Nine after she made it clear that she didn't want to participate in his crusade and Z is one of the rarest Pokémon in the world so bringing him to a third world country will raise suspicion and lead the authorities to him.

Once he had his team ready, he stood in the middle of the platform where it breaks apart revealing robotic welder's underneath that rise up and assemble the new armor. Nine and Z could do nothing but stand back and watch as the mask is put in place hiding Tony's face. The thin glowing eye slots were the last things they saw before Tony flew out of the garage to fight in his one-man war.

* * *

It took half a day for Tony to reach Afghanistan which speaks volumes to him regarding the improvement of his new suit, but now wasn't the time to be boastful. When he first saw the news something in his brain switched and the next thing he knows he's in a recently developed armor looking to fight a terrorist group with a small foreign Pokémon and a giant metal Pokémon.

He was five miles away from Gulmira when he asked, "Jarvis, zoom in on visual in Gulmira." Suddenly the blue skies were replaced with a small village filled with families terrified as Abu and his henchmen are attacking them with their new weapons, Tony felt angry when Abu took a man away from his family to put him with others he sees as somewhat useful. He reached a boiling point when Abu cruelly tossed the son away when he ran to hug his father, and his Houndour helped by tackling the man to the ground where his master sadistically kicked him before ordering his men to kill him.

Tony got there just in time and was met with bullets from one of the men before punching him into a building.

"Jarvis give me Rani and Claw." He installed a pokéball extractor in his suit which allows him to store the pokéball's inside his suit and put them in the palm of his hand through a small hole that opens and closes on demand.

Both palms held the great ball and pokéball which Tony then pointed at the ground and both Pokémon came out to help him with Tony giving them one order, "Give them hell."

Rani saw Abu's Houndour recognize her and give her a sinister snarl before running toward her before she can react Claw used his metal claw on the dark Pokémon who was thrown into a wall. Rani nodded to her friend gratefully before using her high jump kick on another Houndour while Claw took out the rest with his meteor mask they both turned in Tony's direction and were shocked to see the remaining terrorists and Pokémon holding the women and children at gunpoint while their Pokémon stood guard of their respective masters.

They said something that Claw couldn't understand, "What are they saying?"

"They're saying put down your arms or we'll shoot them." Rani clarified angrily.

Tony put his arms down and stood still for a few second before tiny missiles came from his shoulders and shot the terrorists and their Pokémon out cold with tranquilizer darts. Rani and even Claw stood amazed over how much Tony's armor has evolved until Tony put them back in their balls when he no longer needed them.

He walked past the reunited father and son, scanned the area with his infrared system and saw his target inside a rotting building trying to hide. He approached the building, smashed the weak wall with his hand and pulled Abu to the other side, Tony's only regret is that Abu won't know that his downfall is because of him.

Tony started flying before darkly saying to the villagers, "He's all yours."

* * *

Rani was relaxing inside her pokéball when she heard a distinct rumble that sound like an explosive caught her attention, she observed her virtual desert surroundings looking for the origin. Another rumbling sound came that was definitely from an explosive.

Rani sighed worriedly, "I wish I knew what was going on out there."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." Rani jumped at the familiar sound, she looked around but couldn't find the source.

"Jarvis?" Rani asked cautiously.

"Yes, it's me Rani, Mr. Stark has uploaded me into every pokéball in order to make sure you and the other Pokémon are comfortable and that your needs are met."

Rani was still confused, "But how are you speaking to me? How can you understand me?"

"I am equipped with universal language of all humans and Pokémon, now then on to more pressing matters do you wish to see what is currently happening outside of your pokéball?"

"Yes."

"Then direct your attention to screen in front of you." The next second a holographic screen appears in front of Rani that shows her nothing but the color blue, "What you see on the screen is a direct visual and audio link with Mr. Stark's latest armor, in other words you see and hear what Tony sees and hears. Right now, what you see is Tony flying after successfully blowing up the remaining Jericho missiles, believe it or not this is the least scandalous video you will see of your master."

Rani chuckled at the joke, "So were heading back home then?"

"That is correct."

"Okay good I need a hot bath to wash this day away and a poffin to cheer myself up." Rani laid down on her side and used her hands as a pillow, "Wake me up when we get there Jarvis."

"Will do Rani."

Rani didn't even get five minutes of peace when a ringing sound woke her up, she groaned and sat up to see what it was.

She heard Tony answering his phone, "Hello?"

"Tony?" A male voice said on the other end.

"Who's this?" Rani and Tony couldn't hear the caller with the turbulence making noise.

"It's Rhodes."

"Sorry, hello?", Tony asked.

Rani used her heightened hearing to know who's calling Tony, "I said it's Rhodes." Rani realized that it was Tony's friend Rhodey.

"Speak up, please."

"What in the hell is that noise?" Rhodey asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down." Tony lied.

"Yeah, well, I need your help right now."

"It's funny how that works, huh?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive." Rani tensed over the military spotting them.

"Well, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?" Tony answered breathing heavily unfortunately Rhodey was onto him.

"Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?"

Tony quickly thought of an excuse, "I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon."

"I thought you were driving." Rhodey said suspiciously making Rani facepalm over her master's mistake.

"Right, I was driving to the canyon, where I'm going to jog." Rani rolled her eyes.

"Nice save." Rani said sarcastically.

Rhodey persisted, "You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now, and it's about to be blown to kingdom come." Rani eyes widened, she was scared to say the least, at least she's inside an impenetrable pokéball unlike Tony who has to face two F22 Raptors coming to strike him down.

Tony ended the call saying, "That's my exit." The pokéball slightly rumbled indicating the Tony was flying in circles hoping to lose their new friends.

Tony said, "Hit it." Rani fell on her back as the turbulence inside increased indicating that Tony just went supersonic, she used most of her strength to be able to sit up and watch what's happening.

"Inbound missile." Jarvis informed Tony who took immediate action.

"Flares!" the flares hit the missile, but the resulting explosion led to Tony losing balance for a moment before he was able to fly normally again but the guys behind them still went after them. They started shooting them which led Tony to do something drastic, "Deploy flaps!" the flaps jerked Tony back leaving the soldiers confused and having no sign of their target.

The turbulence inside eased as Tony was now in normal speed, Rani stood up to look at what's happening and saw what looked like gray metal.

An incredulous thought came to her, "Jarvis, is Tony hanging onto one of the planes?"

"Yes he is." Jarvis answered and Rani shook her head at Tony's ridiculousness, "It's sufficed to say that your master does not do well under immense pressure." As if he could hear them, Tony spoke.

"Jarvis, call Rhodey." Rani heard the phone ringing a couple of times before Rhodey answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rhodey, it's me."

"It's who?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm sorry, it is me. You asked. What you were asking about is me." Rani hoped that this man she just met can be trusted with something like this.

Rhodey misinterpreted Tony's words, "No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?"

"This is not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!" The dead silence at the other end implied that Rhodey finally understood and was too shocked for words. It took less than a minute for the pilots to see Tony and it resulted in his ride spinning around to get him off, he was successful but Tony flew back and crashed into the other Raptor's wings making it lose control. Rani sees the pilot exit the aircraft on time but his parachute didn't come out making Tony dive in after the pilot, unfortunately the surviving Raptor was on their tail.

Jarvis gave a warning, "You've been reengaged. Execute evasive maneuver."

"Keep going!" Rani stood by and watched intensely as Tony sped up to rescue the pilot, he reached the man in time and punched the chute out to Rani's relief, Tony exited the scene. Rani flopped on her back hoping that that was the last challenge of the day.

Rhodey was back, "Tony, you still there?"

"Hey, thanks."

"Oh, my God, you crazy son of a bitch." Rhodey laughed under his breath, "You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, well, technically, he hit me. Now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better. Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?" Rhodey asked.

"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?"

"It's not that simple."

* * *

Nine and Z gathered in front of the TV when they saw Rhodey making a statement to the press regarding an F22 Raptor being destroyed in the sky, "An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday." The fire and normal type have been around military men long enough to known what cover ups they use to tell the public, "I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved." While Rhodey continued speaking both Pokémon regarded each other with a knowing look.

"Tony." They both said in unison, coincidentally a booming sound entered the garage and they both ran to see Tony flying above the platform with the helpers ready to take off his suit. First thing he did was take both pokéballs out with Rani and Claw exiting to greet the others.

"Thank Arceus your both alive! What happened out there?" Nine asked.

Claw answered, "Short version, we beat the bad guys, made explosions happen, got chased by raptors and came back home."

Z floated around them and excitedly asked, "How was Tony's new suit working?"

"It kept us alive and gave scars to a lot of terrorists, so I say it worked pretty good." Rani answered when Tony yelped, they all turned and saw in amusement as Tony struggled with the welders.

Nine grinned, "Putting the suit on was easy taking it off on the other hand…"

Tony continued struggling, "Hey!"

"It is a tight fit, sir. Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt." Jarvis stated.

"Be gentle. This is my first time." Rani snickered at Tony flailing on the platform, "I designed this to come off, so ow! Hey! I really should be able to..."

"Please, try not to move, sir." Jarvis recommended again to no avail.

"What's going on here?" a feminine voice caught them off guard, Tony and his Pokémon turned around to see Pepper and Eddie standing there.

Tony missed a beat before saying, "Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Nine, Claw and Z know that to be sadly true.

Finally a shocked Pepper asked, "Are those bullet holes?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Raza stood in front of his tent with his Houndoom and Mandibuzz waiting for their supplier to arrive to negotiate new terms, right on the dot a line of black trucks arrived, and Obadiah Stane was the first to come out. He let Liborio and Angelo out for obvious reasons, all three of them approached the leader who greeted them.

"Welcome." Stane looked at the fresh scar on Raza's face who noticed the staring, "Compliments of Tony Stark." He said with a bitter tone.

Obby merely smirked, "If you'd killed him when you were supposed to, you'd still have a face."

"You paid us trinkets to kill a prince." Raza retorted to an impatient Stane.

"Show me the weapon."

"Come. Leave your guards and Pokémon outside." Stane held his hand up with his men and Pokémon taking the command, with that the two partners went into the tent alone.

Obadiah saw the weapon the second he entered the tent, "His escape bore unexpected fruit."

Obby stood in front of the metal armor impressed at how Tony was able to build this impressive weapon in a cave with the objects he was given, "So this is how he did it."

"This is only a first, crude effort." Raza explained, "Stark has perfected his design. He has made a masterpiece of death that is complimented by the powerful Pokémon at his disposal. A man with a dozen of these can rule all of Asia and you dream of Stark's throne. We have a common enemy." Obadiah knew what Raza was going to say next as the murderer sat down to pour Stane a drink "If we are still in business, I will give you these designs as a gift. And in turn, I hope you'll repay me with a gift of iron soldiers." He held the glass out to Obby confident that he will agree with his terms. Obadiah approached with a grin on his face, put his hand on Raza's shoulder and used a handheld device that made Raza paralyzed with his veins appearing blue. Obadiah was unaffected due to wearing ear plugs.

Obby coldly stated in Urdu, "That is the only gift you shall receive." He switched back to English, "Technology. It's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world." He switched off the device and pulled his plugs out, "Don't worry. It'll only last for 15 minutes. That's the least of your problems." Obby exited the tent with his plan in full motion, his guards held Raza's minions at gunpoint, Liborio held Houndoom's neck in his hand at ease the same way Angelo has Mandibuzz as well. The fighting and water type incapacitated their rivals with the device Obadiah gave them.

"Crate up the armor and the rest of it." Obby commanded, "All right, let's finish up here." The guards shot the men and his Pokémon snapped their victims' neck instantly killing them, after the kills Stane put them both back in their pokeballs.

Obadiah called his people as they were driving, "Set up Sector 16 underneath the arc reactor, and I'm going to want this data masked. Recruit our top engineers. I want a prototype right away."

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will have another one ready by this weekend! **


	17. Chapter 17: The Traitor

Chapter 17: The Traitor

"What the hell were you thinking?! Fighting an army of terrorists in a war ridden country all by yourself?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Nine, Rani, Claw and Z sat awkwardly in the living room listening to Tony and Pepper yelling at each other downstairs in the workshop or rather Pepper yelling at Tony who's not taking it seriously. Z and Rani try to distract themselves with backgammon to no avail, so they push the board away.

"She's actually taking it better than I thought." Nine said, "I just hope that she can keep this a secret cause Arceus knows what the humans will do to Tony if they find out."

Rani asked a question that's been rattling her brain for the last few days, "Who do you think sold those Stark weapons? Do you know anyone in Tony's company that could do something like this?"

Nine considered this for a moment, "Speaking from 60 years of being inside that building I'd have to guess that it was one of the board members or some lowly worker looking to make extra cash, otherwise who else could approve of that shipping?"

"I can run calculations and variables that will give us a best estimate of who's been dealing weapons behind Tony's back." Z offered.

"I don't know if your calculations can apply to human nature." Nine said doubtfully, "But by all means give it a go." For the next minute Z twitched as the he ran the data and numbers and then he finally stopped moving.

"You are not going to like what I say." Z said uncertainly to Nine who was now more curious.

"Tell me anyway."

"According to my data the person to have most likely sell those weapons in secret…is Obadiah Stane." Rani choked on her bottled water before looking up in shock like the rest.

"Are you absolutely sure your data's correct?" Claw asked, "This is Obie were talking about."

Z explains, "My analysis states that Obadiah is the most likely suspect due to his high position in the company which gives him access to all weapons that have not been destroyed as well as the resources to cover up any shading dealings that he may have made. His finances show that a large transaction was transferred to his business account a few days before the Gulmira attack."

Nine shook her head, "That doesn't prove anything, he's been taking over for Tony for the last few weeks maybe the boards being especially generous to him?" Nine didn't want to believe that Tony's business partner and friend could be involved in something as heinous as this. She's known Obie for a long time and he's ambitious, but that doesn't mean he would sell to terrorists.

"I checked the records and the money came from a shell company that bounces between Madagascar and Switzerland, their trying to cover their tracks

"He did admit to wanting Tony out of his own company." Rani pitched in support of Z's theory making Nine cowl at her, "I'm just stating the facts like Z." Rani defended herself.

"The evidence is pretty damning Nine." Claw was becoming convinced, "You think it's a coincidence that Obadiah was given a large sum of money by an unknown source days before the ten rings use Tony's weapons?" Nine carefully considered his words.

"No." Nine begrudgingly admitted, "but that doesn't mean I fully support your theory." a second later Pepper came out of the workshop looking exhausted from yelling at Tony. They looked at her with sympathy as she walked out of the house, they know that Pepper only wants for Tony to be safe.

"Even if your right how are we gonna bring this theory to Tony?" Rani asked, "It's not like we can tell him."

Z waved her off, "Don't worry, if I know Tony, he's already planning to find the traitor."

* * *

The next day Tony, Rani and Z were at the workshop removing the bullets from the armor and repairing the damage done from the Raptors while Nine and Claw were eating breakfast. Rani was drilling in new screws on the neck while Z was inputting new codes when Pepper walked in calmer and more orderly than she was yesterday.

Tony noticed Pepper coming in and stopped what he was doing as well as Rani and Z, "Hey. You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand? I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip." Tony handed Pepper a USB drive that he and Z made last night, "This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading." Tony went back to his work leaving Pepper dubious.

"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?"

"Same drill." Rani and Z pretended to be tinkering with tools to eavesdrop on their soon to be argument, "They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them."

Pepper was growing more concerned for her boss, "Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again."

"There is nothing except this." His Pokémon could tell that their master was getting agitated by his tone alone, "There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else." They looked at each other with worry over Tony's state, then they looked at Pepper whose face expressed sadness as well.

"Is that so? Well, then, I quit." She threw the hard drive on the table and started to walk away until Tony's word stopped her.

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction." Tony was incredulous at Pepper, "And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"

"You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it."

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason." Rani looked at him with sympathy, she understands more than anyone what survivors guilt feels like, "I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right." Nine was astounded over Tony's confession and was slowly becoming convinced of his crusade and it looked Pepper was as well when she picked up the drive.

"You're all I have, too, you know." Pepper said before walking away, Nine comforted her master by putting her head on his lap and was stroked gratefully.

* * *

Pepper fidgeted nervously in the elevator waiting to reach her destination, Eddie noticed and tried comforting her by putting his paw on her leg.

Pepper grinned, "Thanks Eddie but the only thing that can calm me down right now is a Valium." Once the ding was heard Pepper regained composure and headed straight to Tony's office with ease and grace.

She stepped inside the grand room and sat behind the desk with Eddie jumping on top, the computer screen showed a login and password so Pepper pulled out the hard drive to insert it in. The screen showed a red security breach pop up but luckily the drive did its magic and gained them access to everything involving the company.

Pepper did as Tony instructed and found the ghost drive in the files, the first two folders showed the schematics of Stark weapons which gave off red flags but the third folder is what really caught their eyes. The folder contained blueprints of what looked like Tony's armor only bigger, the pop up said sector 16.

"Sector 16?" Pepper and Eddie were both confused, "What are you up to, Obadiah?" Pepper moved onto the next folder which was a video link showing a group of masked men around a suited stranger with a sack over his head. They were armed and the leader was speaking in a language Pepper didn't understand, they removed the strangers bag revealing it to be Tony.

Pepper and Eddie stared at the screen wide eyed, she made the audio translate to English to get to the bottom of this.

Soon the man was speaking in English, "You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark. As you can see, Obadiah Stane..."

Pepper was shocked to say the least, "Oh, my God."

"... your deception and lies will cost you dearly." Pepper hurriedly made copied of the files to send to the hard drive, "The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up."

"So" Pepper gasped and saw Obadiah on the doorway, Eddie jumped off the desk and stood next to his master to protect her, "what are we going to do about this?" Obadiah circled the large room making Pepper more nervous with every step, he stopped at the bar to pour himself a scotch "I know what you're going through, Pepper. Tony. He always gets the good stuff, doesn't he?" Obadiah gestured to the liquor relaxing Pepper a bit who laughed to keep face, while Stane was distracted she used the newspaper to cover the hard drive attached,

Stane walked toward the desk making Pepper slyly change the computer screen to the screen saver to cover their tracks, "I was so happy when he came home. It was like we got him back from the dead. Now I realize, well, Tony never really did come home, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart." Pepper masked her fear and disgust with understanding.

"Well, he's a complicated person." She tried talking to him like it's any other day and that she didn't just find out his treachery, "He's been through a lot. I think he'll be all right."

"You are a very rare woman. Tony doesn't know how lucky he is." Pepper feigned flattery with Eddie being impressed by her acting.

"Thank you. Thanks. I'd better get back there." Pepper stood up and took the newspaper to discretely remove the drive and walked calmly to not raise suspicion.

"Is that today's paper?" Stane's voice froze her on the spot.

"Yes."

"Do you mind?" Stane walked over.

"Not at all." She handed him the paper and kept the drive in her fist.

"Puzzle." Stane explained.

"Of course."

"Take care."

Pepper gladly walked out the office with Eddie by her side, when they were out of Obadiah's sight they started walking in a fast pace. They felt relieved once they reached the lobby and felt ecstatic when that government agent they met at the press conference was sitting on the couch with his Growlithe and Kirlia.

"Ms. Potts? We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"

"Nope, right now. Come with me." She moved faster and hoped Coulson could keep up, "We're going to have it right now."

He stood up in confusion along with his Pokémon, "Right now?"

"Yeah, walk with me." They all walked toward the driveway.

"Okay." Coulson said worriedly, Pepper and Eddie turned around and felt chills in their spine when they saw Stane staring at them from the second-floor bridge. Luckily, he's not gonna cause a scene and raise eyebrows.

"I'm going to give you the meeting of your life. Your office."

* * *

As soon as they entered his office Coulson asked, "All right now will you tell what this is about?" Pepper responded with a flash drive in her hand which Coulson took without question, he attached it to his computer and looked over her findings with Blaze beside him while his Kirlia, Roosevelt, escorted Eddie to the kitchen for poffins.

Coulson observed the shocking findings with a stone like face, "Where did you get these?"

"I made copies from Tony Stark's computer, the files belong to Obadiah Stane." Pepper paced back and forth in anxiety.

"Okay, so far I've got Stark weapons being made recently that shouldn't have been made in the first place, the shipping labels say it was sent to Afghanistan three days before the attack in Gulmira and…" Coulson saw the sector 16 files which left him stunned, they were tracking this man in a armored suit which looked a little like what Stane was working on here, "Do you know anything about sector 16 more specifically where it's at?"

Pepper shook her head, "No, I just found out about it same as you. There's more look at the next folder." Coulson did as instructed and for the first time had a slightly shocked expression when he saw the video, Blaze saw the video as well and was just as shocked.

Coulson picked up his work phone, typed in the numbers and held the phone to his ear, "This Agent Coulson I need any available agents to drive with me to Stark Industries and take Obadiah Stane in for questioning." He immediately hung up and asked Pepper, "Care to take a field trip?" Pepper was confused but nodded her head and the two of them along with their Pokémon exited the office.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll have another available sometime this week.**


	18. Chapter 18: Heartless

**AN: Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry for the time lapse I've just been busy with school but here's the latest chapter that I hope you all will enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Heartless

Nine was walking down the hall to get ready to go to the sauna when suddenly she heard a high pitch sound that stopped her in her tracks. Somehow the noise was causing her numbing pain, the pain spread to her entire body she tried to yell for help, but she couldn't, eventually she couldn't feel her legs and fell over on her side. She couldn't move her body at all so she resorted to scanning the area to see who attacked her, blue feet with claws suddenly appeared in front of her and threw her over his shoulder, the brown shell in her face immediately told her that her attacker was Liborio.

Liborio suddenly stopped and a familiar voice filled the air, "Good you got her now put her in the back of the truck and get that Claw my best guess is that he's in the workshop having a late snack." Nine felt her breath hitch at Obadiah's orders, "Angelo will take care of the other two, Stark is mine, move out."

"Blas" Liborio nodded and headed to the driveway where an armored truck was waiting. Nine was roughly tossed into the back where she watched helplessly as the water Pokémon slammed the door.

* * *

Claw was happily munching on Tony's first prototype arm blasters when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see nothing but an empty workshop and went back to his meal, only to hear a high pitch sound. Slowly but surely the sound caused his metal body to freeze in place and fall over with a heavy thud.

He looked up to see Liborio holding a small handheld device that Tony and Obadiah invented together to cause all living life forms, including inorganic Pokémon, short term paralysis. Claw tried to yell but any attempts were proven futile to the water Pokémon's dark amusement.

Liborio maliciously grinned, "Don't even bother using a special move, this device temporarily disables Pokémon moves too." He bends down as much as he could, grabbed the steel Pokémon by his two front legs and lifted him on top of his shoulder as if he were weightlifting.

Claw saw the house disappear from his eyes as he was lifted to the driveway, he spotted an armored truck made for transporting prisoners and rogue Pokémon. The door opened to reveal a paralyzed Nine with black veins to Claws shock, he soon joined her in the back as Liborio tossed him and closed the door once again.

* * *

Z floated in the hallway heading to the living room to check on Tony when Angelo appeared in front of him.

"Angelo, what are you doing here? Is your master here to meet with Tony?"

Angelo held a small device in one of his massive hands, "You could say that." The superpower Pokémon pressed the little button that emitted a high pitch tone. Z felt his codes getting scrambled and his body was twitching in a higher matter than usual causing him to crash into the walls repeatedly until his system shut down leaving his yellow eyes with nothing but a black void.

* * *

Rani woke up from her nap when she heard a distant thud underground, she assumes that it's Claw accidently tipping over and lying on his back like a poor Squirtle. Rani sighed annoyingly and stepped out of her comfortable room to help Claw up…again.

She walked down the hallway and was about to the pass a window when something outside caught her eye. She looked out to see the driveway occupied by an armored truck, but it was who was headed toward the truck that shocked her. Obadiah's Blastoise, Liborio, was carrying an unconscious Claw on his back and opened the door to reveal Nine inside who appears to be paralyzed.

Rani looked shockingly at the scene when she realized that the water Pokémon must be doing this under Obadiah's orders, _Z was right_, Rani thought, _Obadiah was behind Gulmira and now he's trying to get rid of Tony and us, I can't let that happen. _Rani set out to warn Tony when a menacing figure was in front of her as she turned around, she was about to use her close combat when a peculiar sound stopped her in her tracks.

She tried to move but her legs gave out a second later, a pair of hands stopped her from falling completely followed by a familiar voice, "Breathe, relax the effects only last for 15 minutes." The moonlight showed Rani her attacked to be Obadiah's Machoke, who proceeded to lift her by her torso and hold her tight against his chest while her arms numbly dangled in the air.

* * *

Tony looked around his living room surprised that none of his Pokémon are there, his home phone started to ring. He pulled it out as he sat down on the couch to see Pepper's caller id on the tiny screen, he answered the phone only for a harsh buzzing to stop him from answering Pepper.

Pepper said on the other end, "Tony? Tony, are you there? Hello?" Tony tried to answer but the buzzing immobilized him as well as made him mute. The phone was taken away from him and someone was holding his head preventing him from a harsh fall.

"Breathe. Easy, easy." Tony recognized the voice as Obadiah as well as the small object being one of his rejected weapons, "You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis." In Tony's frozen direction he could see Angelo stepping into the room carrying a paralyzed Rani on his forearm and a shutdown Z over his shoulder, Tony didn't get a long look as Obadiah turned his numb face in the ruthless businessman's direction

"Ah, Tony. When I ordered the hit on you," If Tony could express emotion it would definitely be shock, "I worried that I was killing the golden goose." Rani watched helplessly as Stane pulled out a contraption of some sort and put it over Tony's mini arc reactor, "But, you see, it was just fate that you survived that." The device was drilling into Tony's chest and Stane carefully pulled it out, "You had one last golden egg to give." Tony could do nothing but listen to Stane's mockery, "Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?" Tony gasped as Stane completely pulled the reactor from his chest and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rani taking in the horrifying scene with shock and fear as well.

Stane continued his victorious speech as he marveled over his stolen item, "Oh, it's beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands. I wish you could've seen my prototype." Obadiah put the arc reactor in his briefcase, "It's not as... Well, not as conservative as yours. Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived."

Obadiah got up and walked toward the door when he forgot something, "Oh and as for your Pokémon, don't worry I'll make sure they won't suffer." Rani felt her breath hitch at her impending doom as she is carried out of the house and into the back of the truck with the others while Tony is left to die.

**Meanwhile**

Pepper walked down the corridor with Coulson while she was calling Tony, "Tony? Tony, are you there? Hello?" The call ended to Pepper's distress, she turned to Coulson, "He's not answering his phone."

"All of our available agents are accompanying us, is there anyone you know and trust to go to Stark's house and check on him?"

Pepper considered her options briefly before settling on the perfect candidate, "Rhodey, he's Tony's best friend."

"Call him, tell him what's going on and to make sure Obadiah hasn't gotten to Stark."

Rhodey was driving in his car heading to the Pokémon training center to get Scizor and Charlie to battle other trainers. It's been three days since he found out that his best friend has changed careers from a billionaire playboy to a superhero, to say he was shocked was an understatement.

Rhodey was shocked but not surprised because when his friend sets his mind to something there's no going back, still he hopes that Tony thought this whole thing through. Rhodey secretly thought the suit was badass and was wondering when he was getting one of those metal armors.

His train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing, Pepper's name and picture appeared on the front screen so Rhodey flipped his phone open and said, "Hello."

Pepper's responded fast and anxious, "Rhodey listen to me I need you to go Tony's house right now, get there as fast as you can, please."

Rhodey tried calming Pepper down, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pepper what's this all about?"

"It was Obby Rhodey, Obby was the one who tried to get Tony killed, He-he paid that terrorist group to kidnap and kill Tony only they decided not to kill him and-"

Rhodey interrupted due to being very confused right now, "What do you mean, he paid to have Tony killed?"

Pepper responded in a very fast manner now, "I saw the video-"

"Pepper, slow down. Why would Obadiah..."

Pepper explains, "I saw the ransom video on Obadiah's computer it'll explain everything." Rhodey knows that Pepper would never make up something like this and that what she's saying is true.

"Okay, where's Tony now?"

"I don't know. He's not answering his phone. Please go over there and make sure everything's okay."

"Okay, I'm in the city I'll be there asap."

"Thank you, Rhodey." Pepper ended the call leaving Rhodey to completely turn around and step on the gas.

* * *

Once the paralysis started to die down Tony stood up and walked with all his might towards the elevator to get to Pepper's gift. He stumbled his way inside and pushed to button labeled workshop, he could feel the shrapnel moving in his chest causing him unbearable pain. The door opened and Tony walked as much as he could and push the door to his workshop.

Tony's destination was on the table, it was the glass case Pepper gave him with Tony's first arc reactor in it and for fun had it engraved _Proof that Tony Stark has a heart_. Tony couldn't even walk past the door, so he resorted to crawling, he pushed any object in his way to the side and tried to reach up the high table with fierce determination. Unfortunately, his strength was dying down due to the paralysis and his missing reactor.

Tony laid on his back feeling horrible for giving Obadiah what he needs to finish his plans and kill Pepper and his Pokémon. His life with his Pokémon flashed by as he remembered the time Nine comforted him after his dad called his science fair project amateurish at best.

"_Why doesn't he think I'm smart enough Nine?" A sad seven Tony asked the beige fox in his room._

_The fire Pokémon looked at him with pity and sympathy and shrugged her shoulders as best as she could, "Nine"_

"_Why doesn't he think I'm good enough?" Tony felt tears staring to fall, "Why am I not good enough?" Tony started to sob and Nine sat down in front of him as a gesture of comfort. He leaned forward until his face hit Nine's chest and cried into her soft fur, Nine didn't stop him but instead she bend her head on top of Tony's and let the little boy cry as much as he want._

He remembered the time when Claw evolved into Metang.

"_Beldum!" Beldum was on the ground after a lengthy battle with Obby's Blastoise who was smug with victory. Beldum was hit with a very powerful skull bash that left him in pain on the battlefield, Tony was at a loss of words over this apparent defeat but didn't want Beldum to see that._

_As a result he pulled the pokéball out an pointed it at Beldum, "Beldum return." But by some miracle Beldum got his strength back and jumped at the side narrowly dodging the red light._

_The Iron ball Pokémon floated up and fiercely shook his head, "Beldum! Bel!" He turned around to face his opponent again._

"_What the hell are you doing Bel? I said return." Tony said but Beldum stood his ground._

_Obby shook his head, "You must be a lousy trainer Tony, it won't even listen to you. I'll make this quick for your Pokémon's sake and use hydro-" but Obadiah's words were cut short by what happened next._

_Beldum started to glow a bluish white light that shifted as Tony looked on mesmerized. A few seconds past and a Metang stood where Beldum once was. Tony laughed in joy while Obadiah looked shocked._

"_What's that about me being a lousy trainer." Tony questioned mockingly, "Lets see when Beldum evolves it learns confusion, lets see how it works on our turtle friend shall we Metang?"_

_Metang nodded and suddenly its eyes glowed as a blue transparent light came from the iron Pokémon and directly towards Liborio who stood confused before smashing himself into the wall repeatedly._

_Obadiah yelled at his Pokémon, "What are you doing you thick skulled turtle?! Attack that!" but his words didn't reach him as he continually hurt himself before swirls appeared in his eyes and he fainted with a heavy thud._

"_Yes!" Tony ran into the field and slapped Metang in the back in praise which left his hand stinging from slapping metal._

His mind shifted to the time Z pulled a prank on their mutual enemy Justin Hammer.

"_Who did this?!" Hammer asked as he stormed inside Tony's office with his personal assistant trying to catch up._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Stark I couldn't stop him." _

"_It's alright Marissa." Tony said to his assistant, "Just continue your work while Justin and I catch up, I'll let you know when to call security." The pretty brunette nodded as she exited the office, "To what do I owe this displeasure Hammer, it's not Christmas is it? I hope I forgot your birthday."_

_The billionaire in front of him stood steaming, "You know exactly why I'm here?"_

"_No I really don't but I can safely say it's something that I didn't do which is rarely said."_

_Hammer pulled out his phone and scrolled through it until he found what he was looking for, "This is your why I'm here!" He pulled out his phone and handed it to Tony who looked at it curiously._

_The screen showed Hammer at his office through the security camera going through his mail when his assistant walked though the door carrying a cup of coffee that Hammer sipped then spit out in disgust. He walked towards his frightened assistant._

"_Helen! What did I say I take on my coffee!?"_

_The assistant, Helen, tried staying composed as she said, "You take it black with three sugars and four cremes."_

"_No I take it black and just that!"_

_Helen was scared but tried to defend herself, "B-b-but sir you told me this morning-"_

_Hammer interrupted to yell at her some more, "I mean honestly I know your not the sharpest page in the book but what? Did your parents drop you on your head or were you just born an incompetent twit?!"_

_Helen was close to tears making Stark feel bad for her as Hammer continued his abuse, "Oh you want to cry we'll cry to your next boss because you are fired!" He grabbed his stapler and threw it at the wall next to Helen's head making her yelp and run out as the video ended._

_Stark processed this for a moment before saying, "I don't know what the problem is Hammer except for the fact that you need to learn how to treat your employees."_

"_The problem is that this video is all over the internet!" Hammer explained, "It's already on this thing called YouTube and it has over 4 million hits! Twelve of my female employees quit and the girl-"_

"_Helen" Tony corrected._

"_The girl and her family are planning to sue me for workplace abuse!"_

"_What does any of that have to do with me?" Tony asked as the phone is snatched by his rival._

"_I know it was you who hacked into my security cameras." Hammer accused to Tony's amusement._

"_Why would I want to hack into your security Justin?"_

_Hammer stammers, "t-t-to steal my ideas or company secrets obviously and this little video of me simply correcting my assistants mistake was the perfect opportunity for you to come out on top."_

_Tony said calmly, "Justin I run a multi-billion dollar industry with loyal employees that I treat with respect unlike you" Hammer scrunched his face at that statement, "and unlike yours my inventions don't come with a label that states 'back away at fifty feet for fear of device exploding on you' I'm already on top and have no need to steal any of your secrets or destructive ideas."_

_But Hammer persisted, "I know your behind this Stark, some of my best tech geeks are already searching your servers for proof of your people breeching Hammer Industries. If I find one computer code with your name on it, I'll have you and your worker bee's arrested for computer hacking."_

_Tony shrugged unfazed, "Search all you want because I didn't do it and I can vouch for my workers, not like you." With that being said Justin slammed the mahogany door with boiling fury as he exited the office._

_Tony stood in the middle of the room silently for a minute before grabbing one of his poke balls, "come out Z" The ball opened and Z appeared in front of his creator._

"_Did you hack into Hammer Industries security camera and recorded Hammer being a bigger douche than usual to that young assistant." Z froze for a second and shook his head but Tony could tell when the virtual Pokémon was lying after years of pranks on him and his fellow Pokémon._

"_I just need you to tell me one thing as honestly as your central processing unit allows." Z floated there waiting to be scolded and was surprised at what followed, "Did you leave anything in the servers that will link back to you and therefore me?" Z shook his head and showed what was currently on Hammer's servers via the tv to Tony's right. _

_After a minute of reading through the codes he turned to Z with a pleased look on his face, "And the student becomes the master, if you had any hands I would give you a high five right now or a fist bump." Z and Tony chuckled over Hammer's misery._

Last but not least he remembered the first time Rani was examined by Dr. Jenkins.

_Rani sat on her queen-sized bed as the Pokémon researcher checked her heart rate using a stethoscope, Tony sat in the chair on his phone occasionally looking up to see how Rani is doing._

_The doctor put the stethoscope away, "Okay Rani were almost done here I just need to do a rectal exam and that's it." Tony immediately stood up at the mention of a rectal and motioned Jenkins to step outside with him._

_Tony said, "I don't think a rectal is a good idea doc, for one thing it hurts and for another she'll probably break your hand if she feels a finger anywhere near…there." He knew that Rani would fight back against any invasiveness over her body and that got Tony worried for the good doctor._

_Jenkins didn't heed his advice, "You have nothing to worry about I've done this hundreds of times and can safely say that most of them haven't responded in a physically violent way."_

"_And I'm guessing that some of the Pokémon have left you physically and emotionally scarred?" _

"_I appreciate your concern for me and Rani Tony but I either do this exam as soon as possible or I do it at a later date that will leave your Pokémon more nervous, pick your poison." _

_Tony considered his options for a moment, he thinks that waiting will either make Rani more prepared or more scared of the eventual exam. He decided that the best solution was to have this exam over as soon as possible. He motioned the doctor to enter the bedroom and proceed._

"_Okay Rani I need you to stand up and bend your head and torso onto the bed." Rani's eyes widened, she looked at Tony who gave an encouraging nod, so she did as she was told._

_She heard Jenkins put a glove on, then a squirting sound came making Rani curious of what's going to happen._

"_Okay Rani your going to feel a little bit of pressure but the pain will ease gradually." The next moment Rani felt a prodding feeling in her back entrance surprising her and leading her to use a mega kick on Jenkins who crashed through the bedroom wall._

_Tony and Rani ran over to Jenkins who was unconscious but alive, Nine stood next to him confused. Rani immediately felt bad for the doctor who was just doing his job, she looked up at Tony who looked impressed rather than mad._

"_We'll at least we know your legs are working great." He looked at Rani who looked down the ground in shame, "Don't beat yourself up" He patted her head, "This isn't his first scar." Tony pulled out his phone to call an ambulance._

What felt like hours was actually seconds to Tony who was still on the ground fighting for his life. A sound alerted Tony who looked up and saw Dum-E handing him the case, Tony was surprised that the robot was useful when he was dying.

Tony said to the dumb machine, "Good boy." Then he smashed the case to the ground to get his Pokémon back.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it, i'll appreciate comments and i'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
